The 97th Hunger Games
by Soul-14
Summary: Welcome to the 97th Hunger Games. This is a SYOT. SYOT CLOSE!
1. Chapter 1: Info needed

**I decided to do a SYOT for the 97****th**** Hunger Games. Please PM me your tribute.**

**This is what I'll need.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District(Top 3):

Characteristics:

Personality:

Volunteered/Reaped and why:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**Thanks and I hope you submit and if something comes up with your character I'll PM you. **


	2. Chapter 2:Tributes so far!

**Tributes so far.**

District 1

G: Arria Rose (Arria)

B:

District 2

G: Glowe Mable (finnicodair69)

B:

District 3

G: Seraphina Mason (HungerGamez)

B:

District 4

G: Maleah Soll (HungerGamez)

B:

District 5

G:

B: Conall O'Sullivan (Gummy 14)

District 6

G: Scylla Aqua (Me)

B: Simba Herts (mnmdancin12)

District 7

G: Juneberry/June Hayes ( .Cassie)

B: Anax Giant (Me)

District 8

G:

B: Benjamin/Benji Flanagan (OhMyLeppy)

District 9

G: Angela Hollow (Geneva)

B: Barley Ceres (Elijah Gerard)

District 10

G:

B: Dustin Barnette ( .Cassie)

District 11

G:

B:

District 12

G: Myah Hollwood (mnmdancin12)

B: Exaveir Timn (mnmdancin 12)

**Keep them coming. 9 spots left! Only 3 tributes per person. I will update soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Spots Left!

**Tributes so far.**

District 1

G: Arria Rose (Arria)

B: Ruslan Demitroff (Guest)

District 2

G: Glowe Mable (finnicodair69)

B: Richard Stine (OhMyLeppy)

District 3

G: Seraphina Mason (HungerGamez)

B: Drew Taylor (Massducks20)

District 4

G: Maleah Soll (HungerGamez)

B: Devean Gidget (Gabby Gaspard)

District 5

G: Krystal Reymand (ForeverAndAlways4920)

B: Conall O'Sullivan (Gummy 14)

District 6

G: Scylla Aqua (Me)

B: Simba Herts (mnmdancin12)

District 7

G: Juneberry/June Hayes ( .Cassie)

B: Anax Giant (Me)

District 8

G: Ellea Robyn (DivergentDanceFreak)

B: Benjamin/Benji Flanagan (OhMyLeppy)

District 9

G: Angela Hollow (Geneva)

B: Barley Ceres (Elijah Gerard)

District 10

G:

B: Dustin Barnette ( .Cassie)

District 11

G:

B:

District 12

G: Myah Hollwood (mnmdancin12)

B: Exaveir Timn (mnmdancin 12)

**Keep them coming. 3 spots left! Only 3 tributes per person. I will update soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4:Here are your Tributes

**Final Results for Tributes!**

District 1

G: Arria Rose (Arria)

B: Ruslan Demitroff (Guest)

District 2

G: Glowe Mable (finnicodair69)

B: Richard Stine (OhMyLeppy)

District 3

G: Seraphina Mason (HungerGamez)

B: Drew Taylor (Massducks20)

District 4

G: Maleah Soll (HungerGamez)

B: Devean Gidget (Gabby Gaspard)

District 5

G: Krystal Reymand (ForeverAndAlways4920)

B: Conall O'Sullivan (Gummy 14)

District 6

G: Scylla Aqua (Me)

B: Simba Herts (mnmdancin12)

District 7

G: Juneberry/June Hayes ( .Cassie)

B: Anax Giant (Me)

District 8

G: Ellea Robyn (DivergentDanceFreak)

B: Benjamin/Benji Flanagan (OhMyLeppy)

District 9

G: Angela Hollow (Geneva)

B: Barley Ceres (Elijah Gerard)

District 10

G: Brinley Lockhart ( . )

B: Dustin Barnette ( .Cassie)

District 11

G: Jen Jetts (me)

B: Spud Deteste (The Baker On Fire)

District 12

G: Myah Hollwood (mnmdancin12)

B: Exaveir Timn (mnmdancin 12)

**Thanks for submitting and next is reapings. **


	5. Chapter 5: District 1 Tributes

**Arria Rose's POV**

I grab my brush. I start to brush my long silky jet black hair. After brushing I go to my full length mirror and look at myself. I love that I have nice jet black hair with ice blue eyes. I also have nice tan skin. Last year I was voted most beautiful in my district. I was so surprised.

After getting ready I leave my house. I can't wait to volunteer. I'm sick of living a life as a orphan. My parents and my little sister and older brother were killed my peacekeepers for trying to protest against the Capital. I don't know why my siblings were killed but all I know is that I'm going to enter this years Hunger Games and win.

While leaving my house I find my friends Jaike walking by herself.

"Hey are you going to volunteer?" I ask her.

"No, I'm going to wait till I turn 18. How about you?" she asks.

"I am so I can change my life and get it turned around." I reply as I pick up a rock and throw it.

"I Hope you win. I think you will. Your so fast and good with knives. Just be careful." Jaike says.

"Don't worry. I will. Its just the Hunger Games. Its so easy to win." I say.

"How is that? You can die at night or in the Career bloodbath." Jaike says.

"I will kill the Careers at night and then I think people will see me very strong to take out all the Careers and avoid me till the end." I say confidently.

"Ok sure." she says. We make it to town square and then we check it. I hate that they have to take some of my precious blood. But whatever I will do what it takes to be in these games.

Jaike and I stand with the 16 year olds. We want a aisle spot so I have to shout, "Move out of the way!"

After a couple for minutes I see our escort Daryn walk up on stage. I see that her hair is so short it almost looks like she is a guy. She is so skinny that it is discussing.

"Hey District 1. Welcome to the 97th Hunger Games. I hope that we have a good year!" she shouts. Yeah, last year sucked. The girl died on day 5 and the boy died during the Career bloodbath. We will have a winner this year.

"Lets pick the girls first." she says.

She reaches into the girls bowl. She walks to the microphone.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout before Daryn has a chance to read the name.

"Well, someone is excited." she comments.

I practically run up to the stage and I go to the microphone and say, "Hello, my name is Arria." I know I'm going to win.

**Ruslan's POV**

I walk around with my friend Azan and talk about today's reaping. I hope that Azan doesn't get picked. He's so small. But, of course someone would volunteer.

"If I get picked would you volunteer for me?" Azan asks.

"Of course. Plus, I was going to volunteer anyways." I say.

"Why, aren't you scared of dying like I am." he asks.

"Nope, I want to win so I can help you." I reply.

We go our separate ways and I go back home. I go to my room to change. I have to change because it's a family tradition. I finish changing and go see my mom.

"Are going to do us proud and volunteer?" she asks.

"Yup. I gotta go." I say.

I leave her and go to town square. When I get there I do the usual check in and then stand with my age group. My last year to volunteer. I am finally going to do it.

Like usual Daryn does her usual and picks a girl. This year she didn't even have to pick a name. A girl named Arria volunteered. She must be excited. I can do better.

"I volunteer!" I shout after Arria talks.

"Well, full of excited people are we?" says Daryn. She gestures me to go up. I walk up and say, "My name is Ruslan."

I am in the games and I know that I am going to win.

**Hopefully I did the characters right. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: District 2 Tributes

**Glowe Mable's POV**

"Get up you stupid lazy child!" shouts my dad as he yells at my little brother. I can't believe that they treat us like that. I know I am in District 2 and I am going to be a Career but still.

"Get up and wake your brother so we can go to Reaping!" my dad shouts at me.

I roll my eyes and I know as soon as I did that I regret it. Out of know where I am punched in the head by my mother.

"Do not roll your eyes at your father and listen to him and go get your brother!" she yells.

I do as I am told and then I go to my brother's room. I walk in and find him on his bed in a little ball crying.

"Hey its ok. Guess what?" I ask.

He stops crying and says, "What?"

"I'm going to volunteer so when I win we can run away." I say.

He jumps up and down and then hugs me. Then we finally go downstairs and we start to walk to reaping. My brother is only 12 so he is doing his first reaping. We check in and then I stand with my age group. I can't believe that this is my last reaping and I am so totally going to win.

Our escort Haid walks up on stage. She is so, how you say. Bubbly. She is wearing so much purple. She goes to the microphone and then starts her usual speech.

"Hello District 2. I hope we have a wonderful year like last year. Now, lets not wait anymore and start with the girls." she says.

She goes to the girls bowl. She picks a name. I get ready.

"Mary Dill!" she shouts.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

I walk up before Haid even has a chance to talk. I get on stage and see that my parents actually give me a approved look. I can't believe that I made it. I am so going to win for my little brother.

**Richard Stine's POV**

I get done learning how to heal a burn wound without any medicine. I can't believe that some little green plant treats burns so well. I am about to leave from my teacher's place when she speaks up.

"Are you ready for reaping?" she asks. My teacher is named Maira. She is our Districts best nurse.

"Yea, I hope that I don't get picked. But, I bet even if I do that someone would volunteer." I say.

"I can't believe your actually one of the good kids. Most kids your age want to kill random people and always want to go training at the Training Center and try to win. But you different, I like that." she says.

"Thanks. I just can't believe that the games are already here." I comment.

"Yeah, well, they suck. They just show that killing is fun and its ok but in reality if we were like people way in the past it was wrong. You should get going. We don't want you to get hurt and get whipped publicly for not making it to reaping. I'll see you there." she says.

"See you later." I say as I leave.

I walk down to my place and get ready. Once I am done I am about to leave when my mother walks inside.

"Are you going to volunteer?" she asks. One thing is that she is always straight down to the point.

"No, I'm not. I need more training." I say.

"Ok, well, good luck. I see you at reaping. I'm going to be a little late because I am making and errand for our Mayor." she says. Then she leaves. Must be a very important errand she needs to run.

I leave and make it to town square. I check in and stand next to my age group. After a while Haid get on the stage and picks a girl. I see that Glowe Mable volunteered. I know her. I always see bruises on her arms. I hope she wins. Then Haid goes to the boys bowl and then picks a name.

"Lets see who the boy is." she says, "Our male tribute is… Richard Stine!" she shouts.

I sit there and not move. I know someone is about to volunteer. Wait, why isn't anyone volunteering! I walk up to the stage and stand there next to Glowe. We get told to shake hands and then we enter the Justice Building.

**Ok, sorry for not updating for a while. School is getting hard and I was sick. Also, some family drama happened. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review. I think that I will update tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7: District 3 Tributes

**Seraphina Mason's POV**

"Sissy I'm a little scared." says Pinne. My 12 year old sister. This is her first year of reaping and she is kinda scared and doesn't want to be picked. I don't know what she is worried about. Her name is in there only once. They can't pick her.

"Its ok. You won't get picked." I say. Then I huge her.

"What if I do. What's going to happen? Will I die in the arena? Will someone by some lucky chance volunteer?" she kept asking.

"Nothing will happen. You will never die in the arena because I'm sure someone will get stupid or something and volunteer." I say.

"We better get going." she says. She is a type of person that just wants to get this done and over with.

We leave the house. We head to town square when we see my friend Arlie. I go and talk to her.

"So you going to volunteer?" she asks.

"Are you that crazy? I am not going to volunteer" I reply.

"What about you? Are you going to volunteer?" asks Pinne.

"Well, no. If I'm ever going to volunteer it is going to be when I am like 18 and not like 16." Arlie answers.

"Wanna walk with us?" I ask. I hope she says yes.

"Sure. Its not like I have anything else to do. I just wanna get today done and over with." answers Arlie.

We walk for a while and then we finally make it to town square. We check in. We stand where we are suppose to stand and wait. I am about to fall asleep standing there when finally the Mayor comes on the stage.

"Hello. Now, lets give a nice warm welcome for out new escort, Hazel." he introduces.

Hazel walks onto the stage. She has long brown hair. She looks like an oversized toothpick. She so small. She is also where a hazel colored suit. For a new escort she also looks pretty old.

"Well, thanks for the warm welcoming. Now, lets get down to business and pick our lucky male and female tributes for the 97th Hunger Games." she says happily. She seems a little nervous. I don't blame her. Picking people to die.

"Ladies first!" she says. She goes to the girls bowl and picks a name. She walks back to the microphone and says the name.

"Pinne Mason!" she shouts.

Pinne! No! Not her. Anyone except her. Pinne is about to walk onto the stage and I get out of the crowd and shout, "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well, we have a volunteer. Come up dear." she says.

I get up and shove Pinne back into the 12 year olds. Once I get on stage Hazel asks for my name.

"My name is Seraphina Mason." I say so plain. I hope I can win for Pinne.

**Drew Taylor's POV**

I wake up to a nice day. Today is reaping. For such a terrible day it is a nice day. I get up reluctantly and then change into some crappy clothes. Then I leave my house.

I walk for a while then I finally meet up with my friends Jet and Flynn.

"Hey Drew." says Jet.

"Hey, anyone of you guys going to volunteer?" I ask.

"No. Are you serious? I can't leave all the girls all unattended." Flynn answers.

"No. I get better things than risk my life for fame and that will last a week and money that will remind me of all the regrets I would probably make in the arena. I probably won't even win because I wouldn't take it serious." Jet answers.

"What about you? Out of all of us you would win." says Flynn.

"No. You guys know I couldn't. I got better things." I answer.

"Well. What do you want to do today." asks Jet.

"I don't know. Lets walk around and flirt." says Flynn.

So we do that. All day. We all got dates for today's parties after reaping. After doing all of that, I go home and change. Nice pair of jeans and shirt will do. Who cares what you wear. Its just reaping.

I leave my house and go to reaping. I meet up with Flynn and Jet and then we check it. We stand and then randomly we get introduced to our districts new escort. Hazel reminds me of some crazy blind person. She picks a little 12 year old and I guess her sister volunteers to save her. That's lame. Then Hazel walks to the boys bowl and then walks to the mike.

"Our male tribute is…. Drew Taylor!" she shouts.

I smirk and then walk on stage. I know I can win. I may not have volunteer but at least I can show that I am someone not to be forgotten.

**Well, District 3. Hope you guys liked it. Next up is District 4. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: District 4 Tributes

**Maleah's POV**

I wake up late to a crappy day. Darn, its reaping. I dread about this day. Last year I seen our tributes get slaughtered. The guy died on day 2 and the girl died on day 5. Non of our tributes made it to the top 15. Its was a slow games last year. But this year I will see that we will do better. I can feel it.

"Honey lets get going. You woke up very late and we need to get going." says my mom.

"I'll be down in a minute." I say. I get ready and go down stairs. I don't know how she knew I was awake, but she doesn't like this time of the day to drag.

I get down stairs and my mother doesn't say anything and we leave. We make it to town square and then stand with my age group. I am 13 so I am very young. My second reaping. I wish I was like 19.

"Welcome District 4." says Aqua, our escort. Its ironic that her name is something that deals a lot with fishing. I laugh about how its so random yet ironic.

"lets start off with the girls. We don't want you guys to wait." she says. No, I can wait till never.

"Our female tribute is…." she reaches into the bowl and grabs what looks like the bottom name. then she talks "…. Maleah Soll!" she says.

That's my name! I try to run but I get caught easily. That's shocking because I'm very fast. I get up the stage and Aqua congratulates me. What so good about this?

**Devean's POV**

I get home after helping my uncle clean his boat for the night shift tonight. I get home and get greeted by my sister.

"Hey brother. How are you? Are you going to volunteer? You better get ready or we will be late." she says. For a 13 year old she can be a little annoying. But its ok. I like that she is because it keeps things interesting.

I get to my room and change. Then I try to fix my short brown hair but I know that it never fixes. That's alright because I like it messy. Even if it looks like I just got up. After I get done changing I head for outside and my sister comes up to me and says, "Did you know that you have like a blue turquoise eyes? They are so blue."

"Yes. Lets get going." I say. We get our mom and dad then we leave. We check in and then stand with out age groups. I just turned 16 so I am as guessed, standing with the 16 year olds. We wait for a while then Aqua walks up to the stage.

"Lets pick the girls." is all I hear her say. She picks the girls and I see she tries to run away but fails. She gets on the stage and then Aqua makes her move.

"Let the boys have some fun. Lets picked their tribute." she says. She goes to the bowl and then picks a name. she goes to the microphone and then says the bone chilling name.

"Our male tribute for the 97th Hunger Games is….. Devean Gidget!" she shouts.

I walk up the stage not even trying to run away. Its not worth the energy. I get on stage and then stand there and look out the crowd. I hope I win this.

**Hey, sorry that this is a little short but I've been a little busy. I hope you guys like this. Please review! Next is District 5! **


	9. Chapter 9: District 5 Tributes

**Krystal Reymand's POV**

Reaping day. The day I don't like. My parents fear this day because they don't want it to be me.

"Honey get up. I need you need to go pick stuff up at the market." my mom says.

I get up and change into somewhat nice clothes. I don't want to come back to change. All I'm gunna do is take all day at our Districts Market. Its what we call it. Anyways I will just drop the stuff off at with my mom at reaping and then check in.

My mom gives me money and then I leave. When I get to The Market I go straight for the food area. When I get there I see that they switched people to see food today.

"Hello can I get you anything?" the new woman asks.

"Do you have any bread and vegetables?" I ask.

"Yes, how much of each?" she asks.

"2 loafs and a packet of random vegetables." I says shyly.

"That will be $35." she says.

I give her the money and she puts it all in a random sack. Then I go to reaping. It may be a little early but all I know is I have to go. I also just want this to get done and over with.

I run into Mom and Dad as I head over to reaping.

"Here is what you wanted Mom." I say.

"Thanks honey and please be careful." my Mom says.

"Be careful my little girl." says my Dad. We huge and we separate.

I make it to reaping just as I suspected. I am the first one to check in and then I stand with my age group. I see a lot of teens flood into reaping. They look so depressed and sad. After it looks like everyone is here our escort get on stage. I realize that we have a new one this year. I wonder if she is as bad as the other one when it came to lying to us.

"Welcome to the 97th Hunger Games. I hope we have a wonderful year this year." she shouts.

"For all of you who don't know me. My name is Tech. I will be your escort. Isn't this exciting!" she shouts.

We all fake clap for her.

"Lets start off with the girls. We don't want the excitement to last forever. It might kill us off." she laughs. I wonder if she might be a little crazy.

Tech walks over to the girls bowl and picks a name. she then walks back to her spot and opens the slip.

"And our female tribute for the 97th Hunger Games is…. Krystal Reymand!"

My heart stops. I walk on stage. When I get up there Tech says, "Don't be scared. Its alright. My, you have nice short fiery red hair."

I let out a small chuckle. I know that she is trying to cheer me up. I hope that I can win.

**Conall O'Sullivan's POV**

I wake up to a normal day. I almost forget that it is reaping. I leave my room and go see what my family is doing. I make it out into the main room to see that my mom just walked in from outside.

"I need you to get ready for reaping. You woke up a little late." she says.

"Ok." I say. I go back to my room and change into some nicer clothes and head outside to meet my mom.

"Ok, much better. Come on and lets go." she says.

So we leave. We make it to reaping. Its in front of the Justice Building. I check in and stage with the 16 year old. I meet up with my friend Connor and we start to talk.

"Hey are you a little nervous?" he asks.

"No, just a little tired." I lie. I am nervous.

"Well. It better start soon I have to go to the market and work." he says.

Then our new escort walks on stage. I see that she is a very small women. She has green hair and wearing pink clothes. When she talks she reminds me of some female robot thingy.

She picks a girl named Krystal. I seen her only once. I don't know what its like but I wish her the best of luck.

"Now, for the boys." Tech says.

She goes to the boys bowl and picks the bottom name. Then she goes to the microphone and then she says the name.

"Conall O'Sullivan!" she shouts.

I get on stage and then try to look brave but kinda fail. When I get on the stage Tech whispers, " I like that you have ginger hair. I'm sure you are strong."

I try to focus on what she said and thank her. I think she is trying to make me feel better. Then she tells me and Krystal to shake hands and then we head into the Justice Building.


	10. Chapter 10: District 6 Tributes

**Scylla Aqua's POV**

I get back from jogging. I jog a lot when I am nervous. Since today is Reaping day I am very nervous.

"Hey honey your back? Why not get yourself a nice cup of water and get cleaned up for reaping." my mom says.

"Ok." I say. I get a nice big cup of water and drink it all. Once I am finish that cup up I go up to my room. Yes, we have an upstairs. The only reason why is because my dad is the mayor of our district.

"Don't forget to wear nice clothes. Not jogging clothes." my mom says.

"Ok mom." I reply. Darn, guess she figured that out.

I take a shower and put on some nice pair of jeans and my favorite blue shirt. When I get back down stairs my mom is sitting there waiting for me.

"You look like your Aunt Rita." she says.

My Aunt Rita was in the Hunger Games when my mom was 18. She was only 13. She got far but some mutt got her. It was sad. Every year my mom tries to focus on me so she doesn't have to remember the horror of what happened. I usually help.

"We mine as well get going. We have a party to throw after reaping." I say.

She smiles and agrees to go. When we get to town square I check in and stand in the 15 year old section. After a little bit when more people are here my dad and mom sit at there spots on the stage and our escort comes up on the stage.

"Welcome District 6 to a wonderful day, and a wonderful year." She says. I can never remember her name.

"Lets start off with the girls. I know all of you are just so excited. We don't want you to wait any longer." she says. So she does her usual walks to the girls bowl and picks the very top name. then she walks back to her spot.

"Our female tribute is….. Scylla Aqua!" she says.

I freeze. I don't want it to be me. It can't be. Its all a mistake. I get literally dragged up by peacemakers and get forced to stand up on the stage.

"Must be a little tired." my escort says.

I don't know what to do.

**Samba Hertz's POV**

I wake up to reaping. I am a little nervous because it is my first reaping. But I can get through it. I get up and get ready. Once I get cleaned up and change I fix my hair. I fix it so my dark brown hair spikes to the side. It looks cool because I also have blonde highlights. Once I am done I go outside to meet up with my friends.

I walk around for a little bit then I hear someone said say my name. So I turn around to see my friend Rid.

"Hey how are you doing?" I ask.

"Finding you. I hear that your crush is single again." Rid answers.

"Cool. Maybe this time I can get her." I say. Once I find someone I really like, I don't give up on them till I get them.

"Yeah. Hey, we better get going to reaping. We don't want to be late." he suggests.

"Yeah, where do we go?" I ask.

"Just town square." he says.

So we leave. When we get to town square we have to wait in a line to check in. Once we check in we stand in the 12 year old male section. After a little bit our escort walks on stage.

"Welcome District 6 to a wonderful day, and a wonderful year." she says.

She is so weird looker. Her name is Carrie. Her name is good but she is so, weird. She has long pink hair and the tips are green. She wears a pink top with green skirt that matches her hair. She looks like a plastic human figure.

After she get done talking she picks a girl names Scylla. I know her. She is nice but not my type. After she is thrown on the stage Carrie keeps going.

"Now for the boys." she says. She goes and picks a boy. She digs deep in the bowl. Once she picks one she goes back to what I think is a microphone and opens the slip.

"Our male tribute is… Samba Hertz!" she shouts.

I am in shock. How can I get picked. My name is in there only once. I reluctantly get up on the stage. Once I am up there Carrie says, "Lets give a round of applause to our tributes!" everyone claps. I wonder how the heck I'm gunna make it out.

**Ok. Sorry if these chapters suck. Just been a little busy. Anyways please review! And thanks for everyone who waited. District 7 may be up later today or tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11: District 7 Tributes

**Juneberry Hayes's POV**

I finally get done drawing my picture. I drew my family. My mom, my dad, me, and my older brother and a younger sister with a baby on the way. I hide it in my room and grab my book that my dad got me.

"June, are you up?" asks my mom.

"Yeah, I am about to start reading the book Dad got me." I say.

"Ok. You have 30 minutes before getting ready." she says.

I ignore that and start to read. The book is about advice on how to survive the Hunger Games. In about 20 minutes in I learn not to be with the Careers, learn a lot of survival, and to be one of the last ones at the feast if they have one this year. I put the book down and see that I still have seven minutes.

"June. You need to get ready." says my dad.

I ignore what he says and put on some nice clothes. A shirt with some jeans. Good enough. I sneak my book by putting it between my back and my pants and use my shirt to hide it. Good thing it's a small book.

I get down stairs to find that my parents are waiting for me.

"How was work?" I ask my dad.

"Its work. Long hours little pay." he says.

"Are you ready?" asks my mom.

"No, I'm here to show off that I am not ready for reaping and that I am going to run away and live off a goat and some bread." I say very sarcastically.

"Lets get going." says my mom says. I guess she ignored what I said.

We get to town square and I check in. I stand with the 15 year olds and wait for our escort to come.

"Hello District 7 and welcome to this year's Hunger Games. Lets have a great year!" says our escort as she emerges from the Justice Building behind her.

"Lets get going. Ladies first." she says. I forgot to mention that her name is Univ.

She digs really deep and picks a name then she opens the slip and walks to the microphone.

"Our lucky female tribute is….. Juneberry Hayes!" she shouts.

I am scared. I walk up the stage nervously and almost fall. Univ catches me and asks, "Nervous are we?"

"No, I'm just so freaking happy that I was picked." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, good." she says so happily. I look at her like she's stupid. She really didn't catch my sarcasm.

I stand where I'm suppose to and try to think positive. Then I remember, I have that hidden book behind me.

**Anax Giant's POV**

I get back from work with my dad. We sit down and my sister gives us some water. We drink it fast and I go upstairs to change for reaping. I am a little worried because its my last year for reaping and I am one of those people that have the most slips in.

I change from a plaid shirt to a nice blue shirt and from overalls to a nice pair of jeans. I go downstairs to find my sister and dad are ready.

"Lets get going. This is finally your last reaping. I remember mine. I was so happy that I escaped that it wasn't even funny." my sister says.

"I wish you mom could see you now." my dad says.

We all stand there in silence remembering her. I miss her. She did in some lumber accident when she was trying to find our dad. He blames himself. We all kinda do.

"Lets get going so we don't get whipped for being late." I say.

We leave and head to town square. When we get there I check in for the final time and stand with my age group. I stand there for what seems like an eternity and then finally Univ comes out and starts her speech.

She picks our girl tribute. We all hear here sarcasm when Univ comments to her. Its so funny we all laugh and Univ just sits there in confusing. Then when we all calm down Univ picks the guys name and goes to the mike.

"Our lucky male tribute is….. Anax Giant!" she shouts.

I stand there not believing that this is real. Its all a dream. Is it? I finally get start to walk to the stage. I take my spot and look out to see all the lucky people who got out this year. I get told to shake hands with my tribute partner so I do what I am told and then we head toward the Justice Building.

**Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I LOVED writing Juneberry. Next up is District 8.**


	12. Chapter 12: District 8 Tributes

**Ellea Robyn's POV**

I finally get away from the other kids. They always call me ugly. It sucks. I don't know what to do. I see my sister. Maybe she will talk to me.

"Hey Jean." I shout.

"Don't be so loud" she says.

"I am not loud. I am just me." I say.

"Just leave me alone." she says. Then she leaves.

I go to my room and change for reaping. I always think about volunteering but I know that I won't. I finish getting ready and then I wait till my parents and sister are ready.

Finally my sister and parents are done. So we leave. I talk the whole time there about how terrible my day is and how I am nervous. My parents look a little annoyed and people always look at me when I start to talk.

We reach town square and then my sister and I check in. once we do that I stand with the 12 year olds while my sister stands with the 16 year olds. After a little bit our escort, Azt comes out of the Justice Building and starts to talk.

"Hello District 8 and I wish you happy Hunger Games. Lets start off with the girls!" he says.

He goes to the girls bowl and picks a name. I know its not mine because I'm in there only once.

"Our female tribute is… Ellea Robyn!" he says.

I sit there waiting for my sister to volunteer. She doesn't. I am so mad. But I go on stage anyways and stand at my spot and see how unlucky I am.

**Benjamin Flanagan's POV**

I wake up to a good morning. To bad that it is reaping day. I leave my room and go outside to find my brother. I find him on our porch so I sit next to him and we start to talk.

"Hey, nice scar." he says. Yup. He's angry.

"Please ignore my scar!" I shout. Then leave.

I go inside to find my mom is sitting down. I sit next to her.

"I guess today is reaping. Are you a little nervous?" she asks.

"No, I'm just a little tired." I say.

"Your scare looks better. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop that drunk." she says.

"Yeah, its just a burn scar on the side of my face." I say.

"Better get ready. Its almost time." she says as she gets up.

I get up and change into some nicer clothes. When I leave my room my mom, brother and I leave for town square.

When we get there we do our procedure. Check in, stand with our age group, and wait for Azt, our escort. After a little bit he finally comes up starts his speech.

Azt picks the world's ugliest girl. After she stands in her spot Azt picks the guys name and goes to the microphone.

"Our male is…. Benjamin Flanagan!" he says.

I walk up and then I stand at my spot.

"You are a very happy person. One of the happiest person I meant in the world." Azt comments.

"Yup. I am ready." I say really happily.

I get told to shake my district partners hand. I do so thinking that I can win this, if I really tried.

**Sorry that this is a little short. Please review. Also, Halloween is almost here! So excited. **


	13. Chapter 13: District 9 Tributes

**Angela Hollow's' POV**

I walk out of the house and realize that it was a big mistake.

"Hey limply how's you knee. A little slow today?" some girl teases.

"What's wrong? Oh that's right. You retarded" says another. They all laugh at me.

I run back into the house crying. I fall a couple times because of my knee. When I get inside I start to cry. I hate my knee. I have a bum knee which slows me down. I am so terrible at running.

"Lets get ready honey." says my mom while rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Ok." I say.

I go to my room and change into a white shirt and a long pair of jeans to hide my knee. Once I am done changing my mom and I leave for reaping

While walking there I run into my friend. She walks up to me and hugs me.

"Hey how are you?" she asks.

"I'm good." I lie. One thing no one knows about me is I am very good at lying.

We start off a conversation then we make it to reaping. We check in and stand in the 14 year olds. We wait for a little bit then our escort comes on the stage.

"Hello District 9. I really missed you guys. Lets get going so we can have a wonderful year." he says.

He goes to the girls bowl and picks a name. He walks over to the microphone and then says the name.

"Indigo Heart!" she shouts.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

I hear a lot of gasps. I walk up. I only volunteered because I know this is a form of suicide. When I get up there I see people and shock and my mom crying. Did I make a mistake?

**Barley Ceres's POV**

I wake up and get ready for reaping. Mine as well get it done and over with. I leave my room and meet up with my mom and dad. They sit there and look at me.

"I need you to do us a favor." my dad asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Go to the Seam and get us some food for tonight. Get whatever you want." my mom says. Then she hands me $30.

"Ok." I say.

I leave. I get to the market and see that we that they have a sale. I go up to one of the sales people.

"How much for a loaf of bread and some of that meat and cheese?" I ask.

"Since today is reaping, and I'm in a good mood. $25." he says.

"I'll take it." I say.

He gets my order and bags it up. I hand him the $25 dollars and leave. I get back home and give the bag to my mom.

"I got some bread, cheese, and meat." I say.

"Ok. Its time for reaping." my mom says.

She puts the bag in an old refrigerator and then we leave. We make it to the Justice Building and I check in. I stand with the 16 year olds and wait. Almost right after I find a stop to stand our escort, Thire comes on the stage.

He says he missed us. Yeah right. Then he picks a girl. But for some reason a girl volunteers. I see that it is the girl that gets bullied a lot because of her knee. Then Thire goes to the guys name and goes back to the microphone.

"Our male tribute is… Barley Ceres!" he shouts.

I walk up on stage and take my spot. I see that my family is a little upset. I wish I could change this around.


	14. Chapter 14: District 10 Tributes

**Brinley Lockhart's POV**

"There you go." I say as I feed the cattle some hay.

"Brinley. Are you done yet?" asks my father.

"Yup." I say.

I head to my fathers house. I love working on the farm. Its so fun. Even the day is good. The only thing that sucks is today is reaping day.

"Time to get ready for reaping. Why don't you go get yourself clean?" my mom suggests.

"Ok." I say.

I get myself cleaned up and then I change into a nice flannel plaid shirt, some nice jeans, and by nice boots. I head downstairs to find that my parents are ready.

"Ready?" my mom asks.

"About time." my dad jokes.

"Yup. Lets go." I say.

We head for town square. We run accidentally run into a random guy that I don't know.

"Watch where you are going. Are you blind and stupid?" he says.

"Sorry." I say.

If there is one thing I know is to always be nice. You won't get in a fight.

We make it to town square so my parents stand with the rest of the parents as I check in. When I am done I go find my section to stand. Once I reach my section, which is obviously females 15 years old. I wait for the 'ceremony' to begin.

I see that Rosa, our escort, walks up to the microphone.

"Hello District 10. How are y'all today?" she asks trying to copy our accent. But she fails so badly because she is has that terrible Capital accent.

"Lets start off with the girls. We shouldn't wait forever." she says.

She walks to he girls bowl. She picks a name and opens the slip. After doing so she walks to the microphone.

"Our lucky female tribute is….. Brinley Lockhart!" she shouts.

I freeze. My good mood flips into a very sad mood. I even start to cry. While crying the peacemakers grab me and start to drag me to the stage. Once I am up there I try to stop but I cant stop. I see that Rosa ignores me crying and moves on. I don't know what to do.

**Dustin Barnette's POV**

I wake up to a terrible day. Great, reaping. I get up and spike my hair. I put a lot of gel on my hands and spike my dark hair up. Once I get it what I like I look at myself in the mirror. I see that today I have green eyes that shine like emeralds. Once I get finished I go into the living room.

We live in the worse part of District 10. It sucks. We can do so much better if my parents actually tried for once in there lives. When I get to the living room I see that my dad is gone and my mom is sitting there waiting for me.

"Can we leave so we can get this day done and over with?" I demand.

"Sure." my mom says. She sounds upset. Probably because of today.

We leave. On my way there I run into a girl that works on one of the best farms in our district. This ticks me off.

"Watch where your going. Are you blind and stupid." I shout.

"Sorry." is all she says. Yup. She's stupid.

We make it to reaping and I check in. I stand with the 17 year old section. After a little bit I see that our escort Rosa finally starts her usual stuff.

She picks the girl that ran into me. Ha, she disserved it. Then she starts to cry. What a baby. Then Rosa picks a guys name and walks to the microphone or whatever its called.

"Our lucky male tribute is….. Dustin Barnette!" she shouts.

This ticks me off. I get dragged. Once I get on stage I grab the microphone and shout, "Someone better volunteer!"

No one even trys to. They just stand there.

"If you don't I swear I will freaking kill you all with a…." I get drag my peacekeepers into the Justice Building. I swear I will get my revenge on this district.

**Hey guys. I guess here is District 10. Hoped you liked it. Good thing I am almost done with reapings so we can finally move on with the show! Don't forget to Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: District 11 Tributes

**Jen Jetts's POV**

I finish picking up some food we harvested. Once I am done I start to walk home. When I get home I see that my dad looks a little mad.

"You should have been home earlier. Get ready so we can go to reaping." he says.

I do as I am told. I get cleaned up and change. Once I am done I go downstairs and we head off to reaping.

When we get there I check in and stand with the 18 year olds. After a little bit our escort, Ibe, gets on stage.

"Hello District 11. How are you today? Lets just skip that. Happy Hunger Games. Lets hope we have a wonderful year!" she says.

Last year we did ok. The guy died during the bloodbath. The girl made it to the top 5 but lost because like usual, a Career got her.

"Lets start off with the girls." she says.

She goes to the girls bowl and picks a name. She opens the slip and walks back to where she was before.

"Jen Jetts!" she shouts.

I walk on stage and take my spot. I see that my dad looks like he doesn't care. Oh well. When I win I won't have to see him ever again. That's if I do win.

**Spud Deteste's POV**

I finish rubbing some lotion on my scars on my arms. I got them when my parents were caught trying to rebel. Since I tried to fight the peacekeepers because I didn't want to lose them I was whipped. After I finish up I get up and change.

Once I am done I see that my roommate is ready.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

It sucks being an orphan. Maybe if I volunteer I can change my life around.

We walk to reaping. Once we get there I check in and stand with my age group. I keep thinking that its my last year so I will be one of the oldest tributes this year and I can be the strongest.

Ibe, our escort. Gets on stage and does her usual. She picks a girl name Jen. I've seen her a couple of times. She doesn't deserve this. But what can I do.

"Lets pick our boy." says Ibe.

She walks over to the boys and picks a name. she goes to the microphone and opens and slip.

"Our male is… Will Hap!" she shouts.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout as loud as I can.

I hear a lot of gasps. I walk up onto the stage.

"Whats your name?" asks Ibe.

"Spud Deteste." I answer.

She then claps for me and Jen and then tells us to shake hands. We do as we are told and then head into the Justice Buildiing.

**Ok, I promise that I will finally have reapings done tomorrow. Don't forget to review! Also, look at my other story called 327****th**** Hunger Games.**


	16. Chapter 16: District 12: Tributes

**Myah Hollwood's POV**

I finish brushing my dirty blonde hair. Then I head to find my mother.

"Really? Jeans and an old shirt. Isn't that kinda boyish?" my mom comments.

"Yeah, so? I told you I'm not that girly." I say.

"Ok." she says. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm fine." I answer.

"Are you sure? It is your first reaping. Aren't you a little nervous?" she asks.

"Yeah. But I'm pretty confident." I say. "Can we go so we can get this done and over with?"

"Sure. Lets go." says my mom.

She picks up her bag and leaves. After reaping we are suppose to be going to the Seam to get food for tonight.

We walk for a little bit. Then we run into Gellina. She is my best friend. Even though we are complete opposites.

"Hey are you a little nervous?" she asks.

"Nope. How about you?" I ask.

"Nope. My name is in there only once. There is a very small chance that I will be picked." she says confidently.

"It can happen like that one girl from the 74th Hunger Games." I say.

"Yeah, but her sister died in the feast and that girl won the games. Anyways I know that I am safe." she says.

"Ok. Lets get checked in so we don't get in trouble." I say.

She agrees and we check in. they take a little blood. Gellina complains that it hurt a little bit. I didn't feel it at all. Once we finally start to walk we find our section. We stand in the area and wait.

After a little while our escort, named Tinie, walks on stage. She looks like one of our most famous escorts, Effie. Effie was forced to retire a couple years ago. I guess her little sister took her spot. Its not like there's a difference. They act, talk, and even look the same.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games. Isn't this wonderful. Another year!" she says. No, its not wonderful.

"Lets start off with the girls. I'm sure you guys are just excited to see who it is this year." she says.

She walks over to the girls bowl and picks a name. she digs really deep and picks a name. once she picks a name she goes to the microphone and opens the slip.

"And our lucky girl is…. Myah Hollwood!" she shouts.

I gulp. It can't be me. It just can't. but it is true. I get on stage and take my spot. I hope I can win this.

**Exavier Timn's POV**

I finally get done cleaning myself up for reaping. I really don't like this day. I know that it is my first reaping but I can't help but feeling that something will go wrong.

"Get your ass down stairs. We will be fucking late if you don't get done. Why do you take so long? Are you a fag or something!" shouts my uncle.

I don't live with my parents. My parents had me when they were only 17 and 18. They also had my older brother when they were 16 and 17. My parents died right after they had me because they were reaped and killed. They both died in the bloodbath. My brother also participated in the games. He lasted until day eight but died because the girl form 7 threw her ax at him. It was sad.

I walk downstairs to find that my uncle is drunk. Again. He sees me and slaps me.

"Get a moving on. We are late." he shouts.

We leave. I get to town square very early and I am the first one to check in. Once I do so I stand in my section. The second person that gets there is a guy named Yed. I feel sorry for him. Its his first reaping too. I hope he doesn't get picked because his has severe asthma, and he is dyslexic. He stands next to me and we start to talk.

"Are you a little nervous?" I asks.

"Yes." he says.

We have a conversation. After a while everyone makes it an then the 'ceremony' starts off.

I see that Tinie picks my crush. Her name is Myah. I had a crush on her ever sense I met her when we were nine. After she makes it up on the stage Tinie goes to the boys bowl and picks a name. She picks the very top one and opens it. She walks back to the microphone.

"Our lucky male tribute is….. Yed Terrie!" she shouts.

I see Yed is scared. He can't win. I make my move.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout as loudly as possible.

"I… I believe we have a volunteer. Come on. Get up here." Tinie says.

I get up there. She asks for my name.

"My name is Exavier Timn." I say.

"Here are you District 12 tributes. Myah Hollwood and Exavier Timn!" she shouts. The whole district does a fake clap and then we shake hands. While we get escorted to the Justice Building I think that I might have a chance.

**Ok. I am finally done with all the reapings. Sorry it took so long. Please vote for you favorite tribute. The top ones will have POV's in the next few chapters. So please vote vote vote. And don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17: You Can Be A Sponsor

**Hi Y'all. I've decided that since you guys made tributes. Why not be sponsors?**

**Here are the rules and guidelines. **

Each username or whatever has 300 points. You can spend them on whatever you want on the list below. Rules time!1. Can't use the points on your own tribute. Until top 8.

2. PM me on what you want to spend. If it is as a review. It won't be counted.

3. Once you spend the points and PM me there is no way you can redo the purchase or whatever.

4. Don't lie about home much points you have left. I WILL be keeping track.

Ok here are your choices.

Weapons:

Sword: 100

Bow:75

Arrows (10): 50

5 throwing knives: 75

Axes (Throwing or normal): 75

Spear: 50

Normal Knife: 25

Food:

Beef Jerky (Package of 10): 10

Apples (Package of 7): 7

Cheese: 10

Other items you can think of: 10

Medicine

Burn medicine: 100

Wound Medicine: 100

Magic Medicine (Heals everything. Get only 5 uses): 200

Anything else that if forgot that you want just PM me them and I will make my decision.


	18. Chapter 18: The Parade

**Arria's POV**

"Ouch!" I say.

"Sorry, but you got to look pretty." my stylists say.

"Whatever." I say.

She ignores me and finishes up my costume. Since I'm from District 1, which is luxury, we have to look nice and real shiny. Not Capital shiny.

"Ok, its done!" say my stylist.

I go to the mirror and look.

I see that I'm wearing a gold jumpsuit covered with glitter and fake gems. They shine in the light.

"I hope you like it. Come on. Lets go down to the chariots.

I like the costume. So I give an approve nod and we leave.

**Scylla's POV**

Great. The parade. I hate the parade. Right now I really don't like my costume. I look like a huge train. I feel like a dork. It sucks. The front looks like a box and colored like the front of a train and the back has a designed as the end of the train.

"Do you like it?" says my Bane, my stylist.

"Yeah," I lie.

"Ok, lets go down to the chariots." she says.

We go downstairs. I meet up with Simba. He looks exactly the same. He also looks miserable. I don't blame him.

"Get on the chariot. We don't want to be the only ones not ready." says Simba's stylists.

We do as we are told. Once we see that everyone else is ready. Then we hear District 1 out of the other side of the doors and District 1 goes off.

**Juneberry's POV**

"Do you like it?" asks my stylist.

"Yes, I just love it." I say sarcastically. I look like skinny female version of a lumberjack. I hate it.

"Oh good, lets get going." she says.

I can't believe that she is really just stupid. Does she know what sarcasm is. She motions me to go with her to he chariots, so I follow her.

We get down to the chariots. Everyone else is there and ready for the parade to start. So we follow their lead. I get on the chariot and so does Anax. We wait and then it starts.

Districts 1, 2, and 4 do good as usual. Districts 3, 5, and 6 do ok. Then we go. We got a few cheers. Then we follow up with the other chariots and line up with the others.

**Spud's POV**

Our chariot moves and follows the others. As usual the crowd goes poor with District 10. But for some reason me and Jen get a lot. Maybe its because I volunteered. We finally line up with the other chariots. Once we do so District 12 lines up with us. They look like coal miners covered with coal dust. The usual. After they line up with us we see our president emerge and she starts to talk.

"Hello tributes. I welcome you. We all welcome. We solute your courage and sacrifice for these games. I hope that you have fun. I know that we have a good year. I wish you the best of luck. Happy Hunger Games, and _May The Odds Be Ever In YOUR Favor._" she finishes and then disappears.

After her speech all the Capital people scream and holler for her. Then all of our chariots head for the huge building that was behind her.

**Hi, sorry that it took awhile. It was Halloween and I always take a break from everything when it comes to Halloween. I'm sorry that this is a little short. I really don't the parade. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please don't forget to vote for you favorite tribute. The more you vote the more I will put them in the story. Also, REVIEW! Anyways, sorry and I most likely will put another chapter up tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19: Training Day 1

**Krystal's POV**

Conall and I go down to training. Since its our first day I am very nervous. I know I have to try and not be shy. I hope I can at least make a small alliance.

We get to the training room. I see that Districts 1, 2, 4, 8, and 11 are already down there. We join them and we all have to stand in a circle around this one person. We wait for a while and finally the other districts get down. The last ones were from district 9. Once all of us are in the circle the person in the center of all of us start to talk.

"Welcome tributes. My name is Trey. I hope you guys had fun during the parade. Lets just ignore that and get down to business. 23 of you will be dead. One will come out alive. That will be determined by how well you guys do during training. If you guys haven't realized it we don't allow mentors after the 74th Hunger Games. So, you have to come up with your own strategies. We have some exercises that is mandatory that you guys have to do by the end of the three days. Just remember that exposure can kill you as easily as a knife. Just remember to learn all the survivor skills. Now remember, you can't fight with any other tributes. It will affect you train score. Now. Have fun. Remember, don't forget to try all the exercises. If you have any questions just call for me." says Trey.

Then he leaves the room. We start to train. I go off into the survival skills. I hope that I can learn some new things.

**Maleah's POV**

Lunch comes around fast. We all have to line up and get some food. Its like lunch at school. They have us all together. I sit alone. After everyone gets there food I see the girl from 3 across from me.

"Would you like to be in a alliance?" she asks.

"Sure. My name is Maleah." I say.

"Mine's Seraphina." she says.

I have an alliance. I know that I can trust her. I hope we can last for a while.

**Anax's POV**

Lunch came around. I see the girls from 3 and 4 are in a alliance. I have no alliance. I know that I don't want one because I don't want to trust someone and have them stab me in the back. After lunch all of us have to go back to training. I head to the sword training area. Then the boy from 11 comes up to me.

"Hey, do you want to be in a alliance?" asks the boy from 11.

"Umm, sure. My name is Anax." I say.

"My name is Spud." he says.

Then we start off with learning how to use a sword properly. I guess being not in a alliance was out off the question. Maybe I can kill him at night.

**Dustin's POV**

I finish up with spear throwing. I am very terrible. This pisses me off. Once I move on to knife throwing.

I start of throwing a couple. They don't stay. After one stays the girl from 11 comes up to me.

"You want to be in a alliance?" she asks.

"Get the fuck away from me." I say.

Then I leave her. I go to fire making. After a while I learn to make a fire. Then Trey announces that we have to go back to our rooms. I reluctantly do as I am told. Once I get to my room I lay there. Then I fall asleep.

**Ok. Here's Training Day 1. I hope you like it. Can you guys review so I know what you guys would like. I hope you guys like the story so far. I will most likely have another chapter up either today or tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20: Training Day 2

**Glowe's POV**

I go down to the training room. I get there and realize that Richard and I are the last ones down. This is unusual. Its ok though. I know that I can win.

We meet up with Arria and Ruslan. Then we all decide to train at the ax station.

Richard and I go to throwing ax while Ruslan and Arria go to hand to hand combat while using an ax. Once we get away from them we start to talk.

"I think that Ruslan is going to be the biggest challenge." I say.

"Yeah? I think that Arria is. She seems to be hiding something. Either way they are both dangerous." Richard says.

"How about we have a secret alliance. On one of the nights. We can just escape from them. But wait till its a lot later in the games. Like, top 10 or something like that." Richard says.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I say. Then we start off with ax throwing.

**Conall's POV**

Its lunch time again. Time to make my move. When everyone sits down me and Krystal agree to sit with the girl from 7.

"Do you want to be in a alliance?" Krystal asks.

"Sure. I kinda need one. My name is Juneberry. But call me June. I don't want to be called Juneberry." she says.

"I'm Conall, this is Krystal. Nice to meet you June." I say as we all shake hands. I see that the boy from 4 is sitting alone.

"Would you guys like if we added another person?" I asks.

"Sure." says June. Krystal also agrees.

I walk over to the boy from 4. I leave my food with June and Krystal. I make it to his table and sit with him.

"Hey. My name is Conall. Would you like to be in a alliance with me?" I asks.

He looks up. He finishes the food in his mouth.

"Who are you with. If your with any Career then see ya." he says.

"I'm with the girl from my district and the girl from District 7." I say.

"Sure." he says.

We both get up. I take my spot and he sits next to me. I see June and Krystal moved so they face us.

"My name is Devean." says the guy from 4.

"I'm Krystal." says Krystal as she shakes his hand.

"I'm June." says June as she shakes hands with Devean.

We all finish up lunch. I'm glad that I am in a good alliance. The hard part is that I can't kill any of them.

**Jen's POV**

After lunch I meet up with Spud and Anax. Its been good since Spud added Anax to our alliance. I am also grateful that he let me into the alliance. In a way I'm happy that I am in there alliance but in a way I am not. For some reason I feel that they are going to kill me once they get the chance.

We go to plant knowledge. While learning some things I start up a conversation.

"Are you guys planning on killing me on the first day?" I asks them.

"No." says Anax. He looks confused.

"Why would you think that?" asks Spud.

"I guess I'm letting my fear get to me. I'm just so scared." I start to breakdown.

"Its alright. I promise I won't abandon you." says Anax.

"Really?" I asks.

"Really." he says.

We finish up on plant knowledge. Then I hear that its time for us to go back to our rooms. Then we leave. As we drop off Anax on his floor I think that I might have a chance.

**Ok. Here is Training Day 2. Hoped you guys liked it. Review! Review! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Training Day 3

**Angela's POV**

Today is the last day of training. All I did the whole time is learn all about our survival skill and did all the mandatory skills. I am doing terrible. Its because my leg has been killing me. I don't know what to do.

I head over to spear training. I do ok there. I really want to be good like the Careers but all I do is mess up.

"Hey what happened to your leg?" teases the boy from 1. Ignore and keep up with spear training. I do better. I keep going till its time for lunch.

**Myah's POV**

So far I am in a alliance with Exavier. We need to find more people. When lunch comes around I get my food and sit at our usual table. Out of nowhere the boy from 6 appears and sits across from me.

"Can I be in you alliance? I need one and it looks like you need one too." he says.

"I am already in one." I say. Its like right on cue Exavier comes and sit next to me.

"What's going on?" Exavier asks.

"I want to be in you alliance." says the guy from 6.

"Sure. My name is Exavier." says Exavier as he shakes hand with our new member.

"Mines Simba." he says.

"Mines Myah." I say.

We sit there and finish up with food.

We leave the lunch room and go back to training. We go over to knife station and learn how to do throw knives and how to use them in hand to hand combat. I see that Simba and Exavier are showing off. Its cute. I like them both. The hard part is which one to choose.

**Richard's POV**

"I'm going to go to hand to hand combat. Anyone else want to go with me?" I ask.

"Why not go with us to plant knowledge?" asks Arria.

"I know all that stuff. I am really good at healing so I know all what to eat and all that stuff. Anyways, I need to work on hand to hand combat." I say.

"I'll go with you." says Glowe.

We both go over to hand to hand combat.

"I didn't know that you know how to heal stuff. Is there certain stuff you are good at?" she asks.

"I'm really good at all of them. The only ones I can't do is like major stuff like cuts on the throat and 3rd degree burns." I say.

"That's good." she says.

We both work on hand to hand combat. After a while they say its time to go back to our rooms. So we leave hand to hand combat station and head back to our rooms.

**I'm sorry that this one is really short. I ran out of ideas for training. I hope you guys liked it. Don't for get to review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Judging

**Ruslan's POV**

Today is the day we get judge for our training scores. I know that I'll do good. All of us tributes are lined up right outside the training room, waiting for our names to be called out.

My name is called out first. I guess guys go first. I walk in. I see that all the gamemakers are waiting for my performance. I show off that I'm really well with swords. All kinds of swords. Small, big, hand to hand combat, throwing, all that good stuff. Once I am done I say that I am.

"You did a good job. You can exit at the door right over there." says the head gamemaker. She points to a different door. I walk through. I know that I did well. I just know it. All I have to do is wait till later today.

**Glowe's POV**

I hear my name after Richard went. I walk in and see that all the gamemakers are ready for me. I walk over to the ax station.

I show that have amazing accuracy when it comes to axes. I also show that I can use it very well when it comes to hand to hand combat. I show that I am finish. The gamemakers thank me and point to a new door and say to exit there. I do as I am told. I know that I did good. Just have to wait till tonight.

**Drew's POV**

I hear my name. I walk in. I instantly show that I am good with hand to hand combat and swords. After I show off the head gamemaker stands up.

"You did well for a kid from 3. Exit through that door." she says as she points to a different door. I head for that door. I think I did well.

**Maleah's POV**

I walk in. I see that the gamemakers still look interested. I show off that I can use a knife and that I am fast. I also show I know my nuts and berries. After I am done the head gamemakers says I can leave. She points to a new door I've never seen so I go through the door.

**Conall's POV**

I walk in after I hear my name. I walk in. I show that I have very good strength in my lower and upper body strength. I show that I am very fast runner. They also gave me a chance to show that I can climb well and fast. After I am done the head gamemaker says I am done. I see a new door so I walk through that door.

**Scylla's POV**

I hear my name. I am a little reluctant going in. I slowly walk in. I show that I can somewhat hide and I know plant knowledge. The head gamemaker looks annoyed with me so I leave through a different door.

**Juneberry's POV**

I walk in after hearing my name. I ignore the head gamemaker and show that I can throw axes and knives very well. After I am done I stand there and wait for a response from the head gamemaker.

"Aren't you just a showoff." says the head gamemaker sarcastically. She will regret that.

"I know. Aren't I lovely?" I say sarcastically.

She looks annoyed. That's right. I know how to play this game.

"Just go through that door over there." she says.

"Thank you." I add on. I know that she is mad.

I leave the room. I know that I will at least get a good descent score for doing that.

**Benjamin's POV**

I walk in a the head gamemaker looks mad. I guess the girl from 7 ticked her off. I show off that I can disguise myself. Right after I'm done they ask me to leave. I go through a different door. I am a little mad that I couldn't show off more. I hope I got at least a five.

**Barley's POV**

I walk in and show off that I can use a scythe pretty well. The head gamemaker looks a little surprised. I also try with a sword. I do ok. Then the head gamemaker speaks up.

"You have a unique skill. You may leave through that door." she says.

Well that was short, sweet, and to the point. I leave the room thinking that I probably got at least a seven.

**Brinley's POV**

I walk in after I hear my name. I show off that I know a lot of plants and what to eat. I also show off that I can hide and use a knife. Then I get told to leave so I do so. I hope I did well.

**Spud's POV**

I walk in. I know that I might get at least a seven if I tried hard. I show that I have a lot of strength and that I am good at hand to hand combat. Then I get told to leave. I know I did well. The head gamemakers face was priceless.

**Exavier's POV**

I hear my name and go in. I know that I am the last tribute so they are going to be bored. I walk in and show that I have good aim when it comes to throwing stuff or slingshots. Then I show that I am good at climbing. They ask me to leave. I hope I did good.

**There are a few skills of the tributes. Next up is scores. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23: Training Scores

**Richard's POV**

Training scores. I know that I did well. Or I hope so. Glowe and I are sitting in front of a hologram waiting for the scores to be announce.

"Lets start off with our scores." says Twilight.

**District 1:**

**Ruslan: 10**

**Arria: 10**

**District 2:**

**Richard: 9**

**Glowe: 9**

"That's unique. Usually District 2 gets better scores." I say.

"Don't let it bother you. We can win this thing." says Glowe.

I nod my head. I know that we can.

**Conall's POV**

**District 3:**

**Seraphina: 8**

**Drew: 9**

**District 4:**

**Maleah: 6**

**Devean: 7**

**District 5:**

**Krystal: 6**

**Conall: 6**

"We got a six. We did well." says Krystal.

"I did better than what I thought I would do." I say.

"Me too." Krystal says.

**Anax's POV**

**District 6:**

**Scylla: 5**

**Simba: 7**

**District 7:**

**Juneberry: 9**

**Anax: 7**

"Good job June. You got a nine!" I congratulate her.

"Thanks. Good job on the seven. I thought that I did bad. How about you?" she asks.

"I thought that I at least got a five." I say.

"Well we did well then." she says.

I am proud. Next is interviews.

**District 8:**

**Ellea: 4**

**Benjamin: 6**

**Dustin's POV**

**District 9:**

**Angela: 6**

**Barley: 9**

**District 10:**

**Brinley: 8**

**Dustin: 7**

"Really! A lously seven!" I shout.

My stylist trys to calm me down. I just leave the room annoyed.

**Myah's POV**

**District 11:**

**Jen: 5**

**Spud:9**

**District 12:**

**Myah: 6**

**Exavier: 6**

"We did ok." says Exavier.

"Yeah. We better take a rest or something. Tonight is interviews." I say.

We both try to take naps. I am a little nervous. So I have trouble. But eventually I do fall asleep.

**There are your training scores. I hope you think your character deserved that score. Review! Onwards to Interviews!**


	24. Chapter 24: Interviews

**Richard's POV**

"Put your hands together for you master of hosts. Twilight Flickerman!" I hear while there is a lot of screams and loud music. Then I see as Arria and Ruslan leave the line. After a while Glowe leaves too. Then its my turn and I leave.

I see that I'm next. Then I hear my name being announce so I walk out. I see lots and lots of people shouting and screaming my name. Then I walk over to Twilight and she greets me. Then we sit down.

"So how are you liking the Capital?" she asks.

"Well I like how you guys are so organized." I lie. I hear a lot of support. I know I just got a few sponsors.

"Now lets get down and dirty. Do you like your alliance?" Twilight asks.

"Yes I do. I know that we can win these games easily." I say.

"That's good." she says.

We talk about my life. Then I get called off the stage. I know I got some sponsors. I just hope they give to me in the arena.

**Devean's POV**

I see that the Careers do well. District 3 did well too. When Maleah went she was a little nervous. She kinda showed it too. Then it was my turn. I get announced and walk on stage.

"Hello Devean." says Twilight.

"Hey." is all I say.

"Do you like you alliance?" she starts off.

"Yes I do. I think I am in a good alliance." I say.

"What's your strategy?" Twilight asks.

"Not going to say. If I do everyone will know so I would die on the first day." I say.

"That's good. How's life back in District 4?" she asks.

We talk about my life. Then I know my time is up. I hope I did good because I need some sponsors.

**Juneberry's POV**

I see that Krystal and Conall did good on their alliance. That's good. Then came District 6. The girl looked scared. The boy tried to be a lady's man. Personally, he's not good at it. Then. Its my turn. I walk out and meet the famous Twilight Flickerman.

"Hello Juneberry how are you?" she asks.

"I'm doing great." I say.

"What do you think of the Capital?" she asks.

"I think that it is a wonderful place. Full of wonderful food, wonderful people, and wonderful crap." I say very sarcastically.

"Oh great." she ignores.

"Yup. I also just love how we all celebrate this event." I say.

I hear the crowd cheer. Wow. They didn't get the sarcasm. That's just sad.

"Lets move on. We don't want the crowd to lose all the excitement right now. How's life in you district?" Twilight asks. She looks a little annoyed.

I tell her about my life. I also tell her that I'm going to win because I am very clever. She agrees. When my time is up I stand up and hug her. Then I leave the stage hoping I did good.

**Myah's POV**

I see that the girl from 7 did amazing job. District 8 sucked. So did 9. The girl from 10 cried a lot. She must be emotional. I feel sorry for her. The boy from her district was rude. He even threaten the whole nation of Panem and Twilight herself. Then came district 11. The girl showed that she is smart while the guy showed he is confident. Then came my turn.

I see that its my turn. I get on the stage and try to show that I am strong.

"How are you? Do you like the Capital? Have a love life?" asks Twilight. She must be really excited. She's going off like a gun.

"I am great. The Capital was an experience that was amazing. I do have a few crushes." I say.

The crowd cheers and awes. I know I won some of them.

"Who are they?" asks Twilight.

"They….They are Exavier and Simba." I say.

Its like the Capital stopped. It was silent. Then the crowd awes again.

The rest of the time we are talking about the new 'Love Triangle' and the rest of my life. When my time is up I leave.

Exavier is on the stage and he admits he has a crush on me and that he thinks that Simba is a challenge. Then his interview ends then I go back to my room. Once I get there I change into some different clothes. I lay there thinking that tomorrow is the bloodbath. Before I know it I am sleeping.

**There is the Interviews. I hope you liked them next chapter is the Countdown! Please Review! **


	25. Chapter 25: Countdown

**Conall's POV**

In the morning we all eat. Then we change into our arena outfits. We all get escorted to the hovercraft. Once we are in there the Capital people put trackers in our arms. After that everything gets dark so we can't see where we are going. Once we get where we are going all of us go our separate ways.

I get escorted to this certain room. Once I get in there I see that my stylist is waiting right there. I also see the tube is open waiting for me. I guess this is our final goodbye.

**Arria's POV**

**60**

**59**

**58**

The timer is counting down. I get ready. Get prepared everyone.

**Ruslan's POV**

**57**

**56**

Finally the bloodbath. Get prepared Capital. Its going to be a good one this year.

**Glowe's POV**

**55**

**54**

**53**

Don't worry little brother. I will win. For us.

**Richard's POV**

**52**

**51**

Let the games begin I guess.

**Seraphina's POV**

**50**

**49**

I will win for my little sister. I'm coming home Pinne.

**Drew's POV**

**48**

**47**

I look at my surroundings. It's a forest. Really? How original. I know my strategy now.

**Maleah's POV**

**46**

I hope me and Seraphina can make it out

**Devean's POV**

**45**

**44**

I hope that June, Conall, and Krystal make it out alive.

**Krystal's POV**

**43**

Get ready. Get ready. Eyes on the ball.

**Conall's POV**

**42**

**41**

I hope all of us make it out ok. I get ready.

**Scylla's POV**

**40**

I see a good size bag. I face toward it.

**Simba's POV**

**39**

**38**

I hope Myah is ok. I hope I can beat Exavier and win Myah.

**Juneberry's POV**

**37**

**36**

**35**

I get ready. I see an ax and a good size backpack kinda on the outside. I face toward that. I have to get it.

**Anax's POV**

**34**

Focus. I hope Scylla and Spud are ready.

**Ellea's POV**

**33**

I see that it's a field coved by a surrounding trees. it's a forest. I get ready.

**Benjamin's POV**

**32**

**31**

I get into running position. I hope that I can win.

**Angela's POV**

**30**

**29**

**28**

My leg hurts really bad. I don't know if I can win. I try to get ready.

**Barley's POV**

**27**

**26**

**25 **

I get ready. I see a scythe leaning on the side of the Cornucopia. That is meant for me. I face toward it and get ready.

**Brinley's POV**

**24**

**23**

**22**

I try to get ready. Maybe I can actually win. I know I can.

**Dustin's POV**

**21**

**20**

I know that I can win. Move out of the way bitches!

**Jen's POV**

**19**

**18**

I get ready. I hope that Spud and Anax do god.

**Spud's POV**

**17**

**16**

**15**

**14**

I face toward the Cornucopia. I know I can make it. I hope Jen and Anax can.

**Myah's POV**

**13**

**12**

**11**

I hope that Simba and Exavier are ok. I look for them again. I can't find them. So I get ready.

**Exavier's POV**

**10**

**9**

**8**

I can't find Myah but I find Simba. We nod heads. Then we get ready. We both know to protect Myah.

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

…**...**

**There is the Countdown. I am going to post alliances so you guys can see who all are in what alliance.**

**Alliance 1 (Careers):**

**Arria (District 1)**

**Ruslan (District 1)**

**Glowe (District 2)**

**Richard (District 2)**

**Alliance 2:**

**Myah (District 12)**

**Exavier (District 12)**

**Simba (District 6)**

**Alliance 3:**

**Anax (District 7)**

**Spud (District 11)**

**Jen (District 11)**

**Alliance 4:**

**Conall (District 5)**

**Devean (District 4)**

**Juneberry (District 7)**

**Krystal (District 5)**

**Alliance 5:**

**Seraphina (District 3)**

**Maleah (District 4)**

**No Alliance:**

**Ellea (District 8)**

**Scylla (District 6)**

**Benjamin (District 8)**

**Barley (District 9)**

**Angela (District 9)**

**Dustin (District 10)**

**Brinley (District 10)**

**Drew (District 3) **

**Just because your in a alliance doesn't mean you tribute will live. So, Review! I hope you guys liked the Countdown. Next is Bloodbath. So Please REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26: Bloodbath

**Brinley's POV**

When the gong goes off I run. I am one of the first people who make it. I grab a vest full of knives and a good size bag. Then I head off for he tree line.

Once I get there I sit there and watch to see if any bags are missed. I'm so happy that I made it out alive.

**Seraphina's POV**

I hope Maleah listen to me. I ran into the Cornucopia and took two good size bags and some knives. Then I run off. Once I get into the forest I start to freak because I can't find Maleah.

"Over here Seraphina." say Maleah.

I look over to my right and see her hiding in some brush. I help her up.

"That was pretty clever." I say.

"Thanks. Did you get anything good?" Maleah asks.

"Lets get out of here first." I say.

She agrees and we leave. We did good.

**Scylla's POV**

I'm stuck in the Cornucopia. I see the girl from 11 and the boy from 7 get killed. I feel sorry for them. I grab a random bag and get up.

Next thing I know I am tackled by the boy from 1.

"Lets have some fun." he says.

He lifts his sword and…

**Dustin's POV**

I am one of the last ones in the Cornucopia. Great. I grab one of the last bags and start to run. I get to the end of the forest when the girl from 1 tackles me.

"So close yet so far. Did you actually think that your going to win?" she asks.

"Get off of me!" I shout. Now I'm getting angry.

"To bad. Say hello to the other tributes." she says.

She lifts her small knife. I spit in her face. She ignores it and lowers the knife…..

**Exavier's POV**

"Keep running." I say.

Simba, Myah, and I are still alive and we are running. I'm so glad that Myah is alive. Simba, I really don't care for. But he got a good bag, so he's good. We just keep running. We don't stop till after a while. I hope that we are far enough.

**Here's the bloodbath. I hope you guys liked it. It was kinda hard. I had to rewrite it a couple of times. Anyways, REVIEW! Please. **


	27. Chapter 27: Day 1

**Devean's POV**

We got some supplies. I hope we got what we needed.

"What did you get?" I ask Conall.

"Just three water bottles and a sleeping bag." Conall says.

"I got five knives, a lot of jerky, a water bottle, and two sleeping bags." says Krystal.

"You got a lot Krystal. All I got was crackers, jerky, all kinds of dehydrated fruit, and three knives." says Juneberry.

"What you get Devean?" asks Krystal.

"Some bread, a sleeping bag, and…. Wow two tents!" I say.

"Got some good stuff. Lets set up here." says Krystal.

We all agree. We all set up traps so that the Careers don't get us. After setting up traps we start to set up tents.

**BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!**

Four? That is it. I was hoping more but this is good.

"That's a little low." says Conall.

"I guess we will see who didn't make it later." I say.

We finish setting up and splitting supplies. Conall and I agree to sleep outside with our two knives while the girls have the tents. Later I will go hunting with Krystal. So far so good.

**Glowe's POV**

"What is left over?" I ask.

"Four tents, six water bottles, a lot and I mean a lot of dehydrated fruit, a lot of loafs of bread. Six blankets, some crackers." says Arria.

"For weapons we have a bow with ten arrows, ten throwing knives, six swords, five spears, and… Hey! What happened to the scythe?" asks Ruslan.

We see the boy from 9 run into the forest. He took our scythe. He's to far for us to chase.

"Stupid kid. I'll get him." says Ruslan.

"You guys want to stay here for tonight?" asks Richard.

"Yeah," says Arria.

I guess we all are here for tonight. Its going to be a long day.

**Spud's POV**

Great. Anax and Jen are dead. I look around and I run into the girl from 10.

"Please don't kill me!" she shouts.

"Hey, I don't want to kill you. You want to be in a alliance with me?" I ask.

"You want me? In a alliance?" she ask.

"Yes." I say.

She agrees. Her name is Brinley. I told her I was Spud. We walk around for a while and we run into the boy from 9.

"Can I be in your alliance?" he asks.

"Sure. I'm Brinley, this is Spud." says Brinley.

"I'm Barley." he says.

It starts to get dark. We check our supplies. Barley got a scythe and a water bottle. I got three knives, a water bottle, and some jerky. Brinley got a knife vest full of knives and a bag full of jerky and dehydrated fruit with two full water bottles and two blankets. She did good. We split up our supplies. Brinley and Barley have the blankets. I don't need one. We hide in a bush. When night comes the anthem plays and we see the fallen tributes.

**District 6: Scylla**

**District 7: Anax**

**District 10: Dustin**

**District 11: Jen**

The sky goes dark. Then we all fall asleep.

**Here is the rest of day 1. I hope you liked it. I will always list tribute placing and whose left. Review! **

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Both from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Simba Herts from District 6**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Both from District 9**

**Brinley Lockart from District 10**

**Spud Deteste from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	28. Chapter 28: Day 2

**Benjamin's POV**

Great. No alliance. I got nothing from the Cornucopia too. All I can do is walk around.

I walk around for a while. Then I run into the girl from 9.

"Can I be in a alliance with you? My friend and I need some people." she says.

"Who?" I ask.

I realize that Ellea is right behind her. "You can join. Hey Ellea." I say

She nods. She must me tired.

"I'm Angela." says the girl from 9.

"I'm Benjamin. But call me Benji." I say.

We realize that all of us have no supplies. I guess at night we have to steal some supplies. All of us walk around and try to find someone to steal from.

**Drew's POV**

It's been to quiet. I'm still hanging around the Cornucopia. I don't want to leave just incase if they set out the mutts early. I know that I need an alliance. But who? The Careers don't want anyone, I also don't know any other alliance. I will just wait here.

**Simba's POV**

Exavier and I woke up really late. Its like in the middle of the day.

"Are you guys finally up." asks Myah.

"Yeah." we both say at the same time.

We start to walk around. There's nothing much to do. After a while we hear voices.

"Hide in the brush." I say.

We hide in a brush. We hear a few foot steps.

"We need to find a group to steal from." say the one girl. It looks like the girl from 9.

"What can we do Angela. We can't find anyone." says the girl from 8.

"What do you want to do Benjamin, I mean Benji." says Angela.

"Lets just keep looking. Maybe we will find that one group of 12 year olds. Ellea. Can you try to climb a tree a look?" says Benji.

She does as she is told. We just keep hiding. Myah looks annoyed. Exavier looks like her wants to kill them. I don't blame him.

"Nope no one." says Ellea.

Then they move on. That was a close one. We get up.

"We better be more careful." I say.

"Yeah, Lets go the other way. I don't want to follow them." says Myah.

Exavier and I agree. Then we head that direction.

**Ruslan's POV**

"I'm going to hunt for some tributes." I say.

"I'll go with you." says Arria.

We both leave. I take my sword. Arria takes her throwing knives. We walk for a very long time. It starts to get dark.

"Watch it!" says someone.

"Hide behind the tree." says Arria.

We hide. Then the tributes from 8 and the girl from 9 stand where we want them.

"Ready?" I whisper. I raise my sword.

"Ready." Arria whispers back as she raises one of her throwing knives.

"How about…" says the girl from 8. Then we jump out.

The girl from 8 runs away. I pin the guy while Arria throws her knife. It hit's the girl from 9 in her head.

**BOOM!**

"Let me go." he says.

I raise my sword. Then I bring it down. It hits his chest.

**BOOM!**

"The other girl got away!" says Arria.

"That's ok. She has no supplies, no weapons, and no weapons. She won't make it long." I say.

Then we head back to the Cornucopia.

**Richard's POV**

Arria and Ruslan finally make it back to the Cornucopia.

"We got some!" says Arria.

"Good job." says Glowe."

It gets really dark. Then the anthem plays.

**District 8: Benjamin Flanagan**

**District 9: Angela Hollow**

Then the sky goes dark.

"I'll take night watch." I say.

Glowe, Ruslan and Arria agree. They go to sleep. I start a the sky. I wonder when Glowe and I will make our move.

**Day 2. Hoped you guys liked it. So, please Review! **

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Both from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Simba Herts from District 6**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Ellea Robyn from District 8**

**Barley Ceres from District 9**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Spud Deteste from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	29. Chapter 29: Day 3

**Barley's POV**

I wake up. Its sad Angela didn't win. She even told me wouldn't win.

"Barley are you up?" asks Brinley.

"Yeah." I say.

She sits next to me.

"Spud is still sleeping. I didn't make it to the anthem. Who died?" she ask

"Girl from my district and the guy from 8" I say.

"I'm sorry." she says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Want to get going?" asks Spud.

He just appeared out of nowhere.

"Sure. Lets get ready." I say.

Brinley puts her vest on. I grab my scythe. Spud gets his knives. We leave. I hope we don't run into the Careers. We wouldn't make it if we did.

**Juneberry's POV**

I hear something in the brush. Conall, Devean and Krystal are behind me so I know is not them.

**Snap!**

I look at the area that the snapping made that sound. I throw my knife. Then we check to see what it is. Krystal beats everyone to see what it was.

"Good job June. You got us a rabbit." she says.

I hit it perfectly in the eye. I guess I did good.

"Lets keep going." I say. I put he rabbit in my bag. Then we move on.

**Ellea's POV**

Stupid Careers. They killed my whole alliance. They are so mean. I wish I could do something.

I walk around. That's all I can do. I keep walking around till I find a group of people. I see its the tributes from 12 and the guy from 6. They are still sleeping. I can steal from them. I make my move.

I go near the guy from 6. After I lift his bag. Then I hear a scream.

"Get away you witch!" screams the girl.

I try to run off but the boy from 6 got me. I lose grip of the bag and fall to the ground. Me pins me.

"Finish him off Simba!" says the other guy.

"I don't have a knife." he says.

The girl gives him a knife.

"Let me go. I want to live!" I say.

"So do we." he says.

He lifts his knife. I close my eyes and…..

**Myah's POV**

**BOOM!**

Simba just killed the girl from 8.

"Good job Simba." says Exavier.

They both clap and cheer. I join in.

"Great job Simba." I say.

He blushes.

"Uh, Thanks." he says.

We grab our supplies and head off after cheering. We don't want to make a lot of noise. I don't want to run into another tributes.

**Spud's POV**

"Lets set up camp here." I say.

Brinley and Barley agree. We set up. It gets dark so we look up so we can see who died today.

**District 8: Ellea Robyn**

"Looks like District 8 didn't have a good year this year." says Brinley.

"Yeah." Barley agrees.

Barley takes the night shift. Then I fall asleep thinking that I'm one step closer.

**Day 3. Hoped you liked it. I don't know if I will set out the mutts very soon or not. Don't for get to Review. **

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Both from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Simba Herts from District 6**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Barley from District 9**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Spud Deteste from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	30. Chapter 30: Day 4

**Seraphina's POV**

Maleah and I have been walking around. Just collecting food and water.

"I'm so glad that we haven't met up with any other tributes." says Maleah.

"Yeah. We haven't seen one in a while." I say.

"Is there someone over there?" says a strange voice.

"Hide in the tree." I say.

We climb. We make I up really high. High enough so they can't see us but not too high so we can see who it is.

"I don't see anyone." says a different voice.

I see that it is the boy and girl from District 2. Great. I didn't want to run into the Careers.

"There is no one here Richard. How about over in your area?" says the girl.

"Nope. No one in my area. Maybe we should of let Arria and Ruslan go out again. This is annoying." Richard says.

"Lets just keep going. Maybe this way." says the girl as she points to the direction where we just came from.

"Good idea Glowe." says Richard. Then they leave.

We get down after a little bit.

"That was close." says Maleah.

"Yeah. Lets go this way." I say. We go the opposite way they Careers went. We don't want to run into them. The others also must be watching the Cornucopia. I just hope that we don't run anyone else.

**Ruslan's POV**

"We should of went. They haven't found anyone yet." says Arria.

"Yeah. Next time we'll go again." I say.

Then Glowe and Richard come back.

"Got no one. We didn't even see one. They must be hiding." says Glowe.

"Or you guys aren't looking hard enough." say Arria.

"We'll go." I say.

"Fine. Have fun." says Richard.

I grab my sword while Arria grabs her knives. We also grab some sleeping bags and food. We are going to be out for the night. Maybe we'll hit a gold mine and run into those groups of 12 year olds.

**Drew's POV**

I see a group of Careers take off in the forest with some supplies. Looks like they will be gone for a while. I'll just stay here. I got enough water and berries to last me awhile. The real question is how long can I keep this up.

**Devean's POV**

We finish up the rabbit June got us. Then we get up. It starts to get dark.

"I guess today will be one of those quiet days." I say.

"Yeah. Its surprising because there is like 16 or 17 of us left." says Conall.

"I don't care. As long as it isn't one of us." says Krystal.

"Lets just set up camp here in the tree. Lets climb high enough so no one can find us." says June.

We climb and set up. They anthem plays. No deaths today. That's good and bad. Lets hope we have a safe and quiet day tomorrow like we did today.

**Day 4. I didn't want to kill anyone today. I hope that you guys liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 1)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Both from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Simba Herts from District 6**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Barley Ceres from District 9**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Spud Deteste from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	31. Chapter 31: Day 5

**Krystal's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Conall and Devean talking. I see that June is talking to them too. I go over and see them.

"Your finally up." says June.

"Yeah. What's the plan for today?" I ask.

"The usual. We need to find another rabbit or squirrel." says Conall.

"No Careers?" I ask.

"No. They've been quiet this year. Maybe something is wrong." says Devean.

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on. We better be on the lookout." says Conall.

I agree. We get our stuff and move on. Maybe we won't run into Careers. I hope our luck keeps going on.

**Drew's POV**

I am getting bored. I leave my usual spot and walk around. I need an alliance. But which one.

I walk for a while. Then out of nowhere I get run down by the boy from 11.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Drew. Don't kill me. I need an alliance." I say.

"You can join." says the girl. She looks like the girl from 10.

"Really?" I say.

"No Brinley. We don't need anyone." says the other boy.

She helps me up.

"I'm Brinley." she says.

"I'm Barley." the one guy that said they didn't need me.

"I'm Spud. Sorry I ran you over." says Spud.

We all get along. That's good. I hope I can stay in this alliance. We are full of strong people. Maybe even stronger than the Careers.

**Arria's POV**

This is getting annoying. I really want some action.

"I'm going hunting." I say.

"I'll go with you." says Richard.

"No. I'll go alone." I say.

I grab my knives and leave. I'll only be gone for a little bit.

I walk for a while. I can't find anyone. Then I hear someone. I climb a tree a little so I can hide and yet see who it is.

I see that it's the group with the guys from 11, 3, and 9 and the girl from 10. Well that's about to change.

They stand right underneath me. Time to make my move.

"Hey Barley I was…AHHH!" screams the girl. I jump on her.

"Leave her alone!" shouts the guy from 9. He charges towards me with the scythe. I throw my knife. It hits him in the arm. He stumbles.

Before I know it the guy from 11 attacks me. He helps the girl up and all of them run away. I am so mad. I lost my chance!

I head back to the Cornucopia. Next time I will get Ruslan or someone with me. That way I won't mess up.

**Barley's POV**

We get away from that crazy bitch from 1. We sit down. My arm hurts.

"Can you guys rip it out. It hurts." I say.

"I..I can't." says Brinley.

"I will." says Drew.

No one disagrees. He walks over to me and just rips it out.

"AHHHH!" I scream.

Drew patches me up. Thank god we have him.

"Thanks" I say.

"Yup." he says.

I hope we are more careful. I don't want to get hurt again.

**Simba's POV**

"Lets hide in this cave." I say.

"Ok." says Myah.

We go into the cave. It gets dark.

"We are almost out of food." says Exavier.

"We'll go hunting tomorrow." says Myah.

We agree. The anthem plays. Then we set up and go to sleep. Today was a good day. Lets hope tomorrow is the same.

**Day 5. Again no deaths. I can't choose who to die next. Anyways REVIEW!**

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Both from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Simba Herts from District 6**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Barley Ceres from District 9**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Spud Deteste from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	32. Chapter 32: Day 6

**Glowe's POV**

"Richard. You wanna go hunting?" I ask.

"Sure." he says.

I grab my ax and he grabs his sword. Then we leave.

We walk for a while. Then we find an alliance. Its the girl from 10 and the guys from 3, 11, and 9. We sit there and observe them.

"Want to get going?" says the guy from 3.

"Sure." says the guy from 9.

They get up. Then Richard and I jump into their area.

"Get out of here!" says the guy from 9. He has the scythe. The girl and the guy from 11 leave. They guys from 9 and 3 stay.

"Looks like we have fighters." says Richard. He's good at pretending to be a heartless killer.

"Yup. I get the one with the scythe." I say.

I tackle the guy from 9. Richard takes the guy from 3. We just keep fighting.

**Drew's POV**

The guy from 2 pins me. Again.

"Looks like your almost out of energy." he says.

I push him.

"Lets go!" I shout to Barley. He is about to be stabbed by the girl from 2 with her ax. I push her.

The guy attends the girl while we run. We escape. We finally meet up with Brinley and Spud.

"Thank god you guys are ok." Brinley says.

"Thanks." Barley says.

Barley keeps gripping his arm where he was stab. I hope that he is ok. I don't want him to get hurt.

"Lets get a move on." I say.

Everyone agrees. We move on. To close of a call. We need to be more careful.

**Arria's POV**

I see that Richard and Glowe are back. Again no deaths. I am getting very annoyed.

"Let me see. You let them get away." I say.

They just look down.

"I'll be back." I say. Then I grab my knives.

"You shouldn't go alone." says Richard.

I ignore him. I leave. There will be a death today.

I walk around for what seems like forever. Then I spot a group. It's the group made up from the girls from 5 and 7 and the boys from 4 and 5. I sneak up. I accidentally move a bush.

"What was that?" says the girl from 5.

I jump out and tackle her. I pin her. She is screaming. I life my knife.

"Leave her alone!" shouts one of the guys. Then I get tackled by one of the guys. I push him off of me. Then I grab one of my knives and blindly throw it.

"You missed!" says the girl from 7. She grabs what looks like my knife. Then the guys pin me. The girl from five just sits there.

"This is for all the tributes you killed." says the girl from 7. She lifts the knife. I try to escape. I fail. Then she lowers the knife and….

**Conall's POV**

**BOOM!**

Looks like we killed a Career. I guess we really are strong.

"You got a Career June!" says Krystal.

"I know!" says June.

We all cheer. Then we leave the area so they can pick up the body. We see her body get lifted up. One down, three to go.

We walk for a very long time. Then we stop in an area full of brush and bushes.

"Lets sleep here in the bush." I say.

"Ok." says Devean.

We set up the anthem plays.

**District 1: Arria Rose**

It was a good day. We killed a Career and no one got hurt. We lay down. Then we fall asleep. The last thing I think about is what can go wrong?

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I really wanted to kill a Career. I'm sorry it had to be Arria. I'm thinking about letting the Mutts out loose. What you think? Please Review about anything. If you want any questions about anything about the story or the Mutts just ask. **

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**Survivors:**

**Ruslan Demitrof from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Both from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Simba Herts from District 6**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Barley Ceres from District 9**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Spud Deteste from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	33. Chapter 33: Day 7

**Ruslan's POV**

I can't believe Arria died yesterday. She was so strong. I guess we really do have fighters this year.

"I'm getting bored." I say.

"Go hunting then." says Glowe.

"Fine. I will." I say.

I grab my sword and leave. I will not make sure that I won't make the same mistake like what Arria did.

**Maleah's POV**

"I wonder if they are going to let out mutts loose?" says Seraphina.

"Me too. I guess it might be soon because its been going by really slow." I say.

**SNAP!**

We look over where we heard the snap.

"Hello ladies." I hear. We turn to see that it is the boy from 2.

"Run." say Seraphina. I run. I leave her behind.

I stop and turn around but I see that he was right behind me.

"Gotta ya!" he shouts.

He pins me. Then he raises his sword. I close my eyes and…..

**Seraphina's POV**

**BOOM!**

"No!" I shout.

I charge where the guy from 2 went. I see that he is running away. I see Maleah's body. Just laying there. I get really upset. I can't believe I let him push me so hard that I hit a tree and get knocked out for a few seconds.

I cry. Then I leave the area. I know that they have to take the body. I sit on a log and cry more. I just can't stop crying. Then something snaps. Its time for some revenge. I get up and head to where the boy went. I promise I will get revenge for Maleah.

**Myah's POV**

"I wonder who died." I say.

"Me too." says Simba.

Simba has been showing off. So has Exavier. Its been kinda cute. I just can't decide which one to choose.

"We better get some food." I say.

"Ok." Exavier agrees. Then we look for food. Its funny to see Simba and Exavier rush to bring the most food. I hope this keeps going on because its fun to do this and not meet up with different tribute.

**Richard's POV**

Ruslan returns. He has a little blood over him.

"I got someone." he says.

"Who?" asks Glowe.

"The girl from 4." he says.

"Good." say.

It starts to get dark. Soon the anthem plays.

**District 4: Maleah Soll **

Then the sky goes dark.

"I will take night watch." I say.

Glowe and Ruslan agree. They fall asleep. I wonder when they will let out the mutts. Guess we will find out soon. Hopefully not too soon.

**Sorry it is short. I had homework for once. I hoped you liked it. Please Review!**

**I also got questions! : )**

**No I haven't picked the top 8. So obviously I haven't picked the winner.**

**The Mutts will be from something old but recognizable. Thanks for the questions. **

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**Survivors:**

**Ruslan Demitrof from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Devean Gidget from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Simba Herts from District 6**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Barley Ceres from District 9**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Spud Deteste from District 11**

**Both from District 12.**


	34. Chapter 34: Day 8

**Juneberry's POV**

We wake up to a strange noise.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I don't know. Lets go look." Krystal says.

We go see what it is. We find what it is. It's a creature on two lets. Its mouth is close but it looks like it splits into three when the thing opens it's mouth. It faces us. It has no eyes or noise. Not even ears. Then something opens on it's head.

"AHHH!" screams the creature.

Then the thing goes down and it starts to charge after us.

"Get in a tree! It can't climb!" shouts Conall.

We all get up on the tree. Every one except Devean.

"Help…" he says.

Then thing rips his throat out.

**BOOM!**

The thing then screams again and runs off.

"What… What was that thing?" I ask.

"I think it's a Shrieker or a Screamer. Anyways it a Mutt. It hunts by that thing on its head. It attacks warm things." says Conall.

"Like our body heat?" asks Krystal.

"Yeah, anything warm." Conall replies.

"I guess we are up here for a while." I say.

We just sit there and think of what we can do for now.

**Brinley's POV**

I see a Shrieker right in front of us.

"Hide behind a tree." I say.

Spud, Drew, and Barley do as they are told. The Shrieker uses its heat sense and searches our area. It can't sense our body heat because we are hiding. Then it runs off.

"What was that…"

Drew gets attacked by a Shrieker before he can finish talking. He is screaming at us to leave. I cry but go. We all climb a tree.

**BOOM!**

The Shrieker goes off.

"Poor Drew." I sob.

"Yeah." Barley says.

I guess we are stuck up here. The real question is how long?

**Simba's POV**

"AHHH!" I hear.

I turn around to see a weird creature looking at us and start to charge at us.

"Lets go!" I shout.

We all climb a tree. Then the creature leaves.

"What was that?" I ask.

"It's a Shrieker. It hunts by heat. Like body heat." says Myah.

"I wonder how long this is going to be." I say.

We sit there in silence. After a while I decide to go down.

"I'm going to get our supplies." I say.

"No." says Exavier.

I ignore him and go down.

"AHHH!" I hear.

I turn around and then get tackled by a Shrieker. The last thing I see is the mouth of the creature and…

**Glowe's POV**

**BOOM!**

Another one gone. All of us Careers are on the Cornucopia. I can't believe that they let out Shriekers. We have five circling the Cornucopia waiting for one of us to fall down.

"I guess we are stuck here." I say.

"Yeah." Richard agrees.

"I'm bored." says Ruslan.

"Then go fight those Mutts." I snap.

He ignores and lays down. I hope that they don't figure out how to get us.

**Seraphina's POV**

I was in the tree in the beginning of the day with all my supplies, and I'm still in the same tree. It's a good thing that I stayed up or one of those Mutts would of gotten me. It gets dark very fast. Then the anthem plays.

**District 3: Drew Taylor**

**District 4: Devean Gidget **

**District 6: Simba Herts**

Maleah's district partner died. I guess District 4 is done. So is District 6 too. It's a shame a Career didn't get killed. Oh well. I fall asleep thinking that I'm one step closer.

**What ya guys think of the Mutts? I hoped you liked the Chapter. Please Review and comment on the Mutts.**

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**15. Devean Gidget (District 4)**

**14. Drew Taylor (District 3)**

**13. Simba Herts (District 6)**

**Survivors:**

**Ruslan Demitrof from District **

**Both from District 2**

**Seraphina Mason from District 3**

**Both from District 5**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Barley Ceres from District 9**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Spud Deteste from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	35. Chapter 35: Day 9

**Exavier's POV**

I wake up in a tree. Myah is already up.

"Poor Simba." she says.

"I wonder if those things are gone." I say.

"They are. I got the supplies while you were sleeping." she says.

"Why? You could of died!" I say.

"Yeah. So, what's our plan today?" she asks.

"I guess just stay up here and hide for today." I say.

She agrees. I guess we are safe for another day.

**Richard's POV**

We finally get off the Cornucopia. That place is the hardest place to sleep. My neck hurts.

"So, I guess we are ok for today." I say.

"What's next?" Glowe asks.

"Some hunting." Ruslan says. He grabs his sword.

"You guys can stay here." he says.

Then he leaves. I wonder what his idea is.

"I wonder when he is going to kill us." I say.

"I don't know." Glowe says.

I hope he doesn't decide to do it soon.

**Spud's POV**

Yesterday we lost Drew. It was sad.

"Want to say hidden for today. We can't stay in one spot." I say.

"Ok." Barley agrees. So we get down from the tree.

We walk for a while. Then we go near a river.

"Yay! Water!" Brinley shouts.

We fill up our water supply. Then we see the boy from 1 getting a drink of water.

"Finally some action." he says as he looks up.

"Go!" I say.

Brinley has to be dragged off by Barley. I stay and fight.

He tackles me. We roll all over the place trying to pin each other. Then he stabs me in the side with his small knife I guess he was hiding in his jacket.

"AH!" I scream.

He pins me.

"Look what I have here. The little District 11 kid that is left." he says.

He lifts his knife.

"Say hello to the tributes who are gone. And tell Arria a special hi from me." he says. He lowers his knife…..

**Krystal's POV**

**BOOM!**

"I hope that was a Career." I say.

"Yeah." Juneberry agrees.

It gets dark really fast.

"Lets sleep in this tree incase those things appear." Conall says.

We climb a tree. When we get our spot the anthem plays.

**District 11: Spud Deteste **

I jam myself between two branches and tie myself in with some blankets. Then I fall asleep thinking that I don't know if I can kill June and Conall.

**Sorry that this one is short. I got the School Lock In tonight! Anyways I hoped you liked it. Please Review. **

**I also got the Mutts from a movie called Tremors. To be exact its from the second movie. Look it up if you really want to know what they looked like. **

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**15. Devean Gidget (District 4)**

**14. Drew Taylor (District 3)**

**13. Simba Herts (District 6)**

**12. Spud Deteste (District 11) **

**Survivors:**

**Ruslan Demitrof from District **

**Both from District 2**

**Seraphina Mason from District 3**

**Both from District 5**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Barley Ceres from District 9**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Both from District 12**


	36. Chapter 36: Day 10

**Glowe's POV**

We wake up to a boring day.

"I have an idea." I say.

"What?" Richard asks.

"How about we all go hunting at the same time. So no one can escape like they usually do." I offer.

"Sounds good." Ruslan says.

We grab our weapons and leave.

We walk for a while.

"I will go over here." Ruslan says.

He leaves.

"I might kill Ruslan." I say.

"Ok." Richard agrees.

The next thing is when.

**Brinley's POV**

Barley and I have been walking for a while.

"I was wondering…"

"Shh." Barley cuts me off.

We hear some rustling.

Then from a bush they boy from 1 appears. He tackles me.

"Hello little one. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry for doing this." he raises his sword and…. Before be gets me Barley tackles him.

"Run!" he screams.

I am crying. But I won't leave.

I see Ruslan stab Barley.

"AHH!" Barley screams.

I throw a knife.

**BOOM!**

I run to see who I hit.

"Its ok Brinley. You missed me." Barley says.

"Oh good." I say.

Then he starts to cough up a lot of blood. I check and see he's been stabbed in the stomach. I start to cry.

"Its ok." he says.

He closes his eyes and….

**BOOM!**

I sit there and cry. Then I steal the Careers bag and take Barley's bag. Before I can go the other Careers see me get up. I know I can't run away. The girl has a freaking throwing ax in her hand.

"You killed Ruslan?" the girl asks. I guess the guy I killed is Ruslan.

"Y…Yes." I mutter.

They face each other and whisper. I wonder if they are planning how to kill me.

"We would like it if you join us." the guys asks.

I think for a minute. But I really don't want to.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." I say.

"Ok. I wish you the best of luck." the girl says.

"Wait. What?! Your not going to kill me?" I ask.

"Well, you killed Ruslan. We were going to kill him anyways and he was the strongest player in the games. This is our way of saying thanks." the guy says.

"Ok. Thanks." I say.

Then I leave. I am so glad they let me go.

**Conall's POV**

We heard two cannons. Then we see the girl from 10 run by. She didn't stop.

"Wasn't she in a alliance with the guys from 10 and 9?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I guess now they are dead. She is the only one left in that alliance." June says.

It gets dark fast. We find a tree to hide and the anthem plays.

"I hope that one was a Career." Krystal almost begs

**District 1: Ruslan Demitrof **

**District 9: Barley Ceres**

Then the sky goes dark.

"I just realize something." I say.

"What?" June asks.

"They guy from 9, Barley. Was with the girl from 10. Two cannons were almost back to back. That means, the guy from 1 must of killed Barley and she killed Ruslan. She killed a Career just like us!" I say.

"I never realize that." Krystal says.

"How about we ask her to join us tomorrow." June offers.

We agree. Then we strap ourselves in a tree to fall asleep. I hope tomorrow goes as planned.

**I hoped that you liked it. I'm sorry that if it sucks. I'm a little sleep deprived. Anyways, please Review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**15. Devean Gidget (District 4)**

**14. Drew Taylor (District 3)**

**13. Simba Herts (District 6)**

**12. Spud Deteste (District 11) **

**11. Ruslan Demitrof (District 1)**

**10. Barley Ceres (District 9)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 2**

**Seraphina Mason from District 3**

**Both from District 5**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Both from District 12**


	37. Chapter 37: Day 11

**Myah's POV**

I wake up cuddling with Exavier.

"How are you this morning?" he asks.

"I'm good." I say.

We get up and get ready to leave.

"How much of us are left?" I ask.

"I think nine. Both from 2, 5 and us. Girl from 3. Girl from 7. And I think he girl from 10." he replies.

"I guess they are going to set up interviews with families after one of us dies." I say.

"Yeah, Capital must be getting excited." he says.

We start to walk around. Then we see the girl from 10 getting some water. I accidentally snap a twig.

She turns around and sees us.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Um nothing?" I say.

She gets her container and runs off.

"Why didn't she kill us? She has a knife throwing vest. She could of killed us easily." I comment.

"She must be one of those tributes that can't kill 12 year olds." Exavier says.

"Lets head this way." I point the opposite direction the girl went.

He agrees and we head off. I hope that we don't run into anyone else. Especially Careers.

**Seraphina's POV**

I've been walking around. I can't find any tributes. I know that there are only nine of us left but still. I get bored and sit down.

I hear something I get up. I head toward its direction. I find the girl from 10 sitting there trying to climb a tree with very little branches.

I raise my bow. Then she turns around.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I want to win." I say. I shoot an arrow. She dodges it and tackles me. We fight and fight and fight. I get really tired. I pin her.

"Looks like I win." I say.

She turns her body just enough and pins me. She puts her right foot on my left arm and so I can't get an arrow.

I see that she has a vest full of throwing knives. I made a mistake.

"I'm sorry." she says.

She grabs a knife. She lifts it. She looks as if she doesn't want to do this. She lowers he knife and…..

**Richard's POV**

**BOOM!**

"Another one is gone." I say.

"Yeah." Glowe agrees.

We make it back to the Cornucopia. We need some supplies. I see that it hasn't been touch.

"Want to just stay here for the night?" I ask.

"Sure." Glowe agrees.

We set up and just talk about strategy.

"Whose our biggest challenge?" I ask.

"I think that group with the people of 5 and the girl from 7. Or the girl from 10." Glowe says.

"What about the girl from 3. She has a bow and arrows. I've seen her in training. She's pretty good." I say.

"I don't know. We'll just see tonight who died and then we will figure out who we need to get after." Glowe says.

I agree. I wonder who didn't make it today.

**Juneberry's POV**

We've been looking everywhere for the girl from 10. We can't find her. I hope that the cannon was hers.

"Lets sleep in this brush for tonight. It's pretty thick so they can't see us." Krystal says.

"Won't it be hard for us to get in?" I ask.

"Not if we actually move things." Krystal says.

We make our little area. It gets dark and the anthem plays.

**District 3: Seraphina Mason**

_BING BING BING_

A silver parachute lands in front of me. I open it and read a note.

_Here is a little something for you help. I hope it helps._

_From- your Sponsor._

I open it to find… WOW. Five throwing knives, an ax, and seven apples.

"Oh my god you got a lot of stuff." Krystal says.

"I know. I want the ax. I am very good at these. You I can have a knife and you guys can have two." I give them each two knives. I also give them each two apples while I have three.

"Lets hope we can have some more sponsor gifts tomorrow." Conall says.

Then we fall asleep. I hope that I do get more.

**Brinley's POV**

_BING BING BING _I wake up to some binging. I find that I have a sponsors gift! It came with a note.

_I'm sorry about you alliance. I hope that you win this. I gave you something that I feel you really need._

_From- your Sponsor._

I look in the box and find that I have this syringe with five little things. It came in a little box and it says _Magic Medicine._

There is another note. I read it.

_In any case if you get hurt. I mean in anyway. A stab in the stomach, a burn, even if you lose an eye or any body part (other than you head). Just give you a shot of this medicine only once and in less than five seconds you automatically get back to normal. Good luck._

_From- you Sponsor._

I put it away. Then I go back to sleep. Today was a good day.

**Don't forget that you can sponsor. I had two sponsor gifts. I hope that you liked this one. Please Review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**15. Devean Gidget (District 4)**

**14. Drew Taylor (District 3)**

**13. Simba Herts (District 6)**

**12. Spud Deteste (District 11) **

**11. Ruslan Demitrof (District 1)**

**10. Barley Ceres (District 9)**

**9. Seraphina Mason (District 3)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 5**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Both from District 12**


	38. Chapter 38: Family Interviews

**Capital's POV**

"Please get ready for you masters of hosts. Twilight Flickerman!" says a voice.

Then the stage lights up. Then Twilight Flickerman is on stage.

"We have a special show today. We are going to show a family of the surviving tributes. We are going to start off with District 2's tributes' families please welcome, Glowe's and Richard's families!" Twilight screams. The crowd goes wild as the families get on the stage. Twilight greets them as they sit down.

"Do you think that you teen can win?" Twilight asks.

"She better or else." says Glowe's dad.

"I know that Richard can win. He is very strong." says Richard's mom.

"How about their score?" Twilight asks.

"She could of done better." Glowe's dad replies.

"He did great." Richard's mom.

"Ok. I'm sorry. But we have to have time for other families. Thanks for you time." Twilight says.

The families leave.

"Next up is Krystal's and Conall's families!" Twilight says.

Conall and Krystal's mom gets on the stage.

"How do you feel that you teen is still in the games?" Twilight asks.

"I think that Conall is doing great." says Conall's mom.

"I think that Krystal is going to win." says Krystal's mom.

"Ok. Thanks for your time." Twilight says.

Conall and Krystal's parents leave the stage.

"Next up is Juneberry's dad!"

Juneberry's dad gets on stage.

"How far do you think Juneberry will get?" Twilight asks.

"Very far. She is going to win." Juneberry's dad answers.

"How about her score?"

"She did very well."

"How about her alliance?"

"She is in a great alliance. I hope that she can win."

"Thanks for your time." then Juneberry's dad leaves the stage.

"Next up is Brinley's dad!" Twilight introduces.

Brinley's dad sits down next to Twilight.

"Do you think that Brinley is going to win?"

"Yes. I know she can."

"Do you think her emotions will get in her way." "Only time will tell."

"Thanks for you time."

Then Brinley's dad leaves the stage.

"Next up is Myah's mom. Unfortunately we couldn't get any Exavier's family." Twilight.

Myah's mom gets on the stage.

"What do you think of Myah's relationship with Exavier?"

"I think its cute." Myah's mom says.

"What about the game? Do you think that she can win these games?"

"Yup."

"Thanks for you time."

Myah's mom leaves the stage.

"There is the families. Please vote for you favorite tribute. Thank you for your time. Next time we will have the victor." Twilight says. Then the lights end.

**I hoped you liked it. Please vote for you favorite tribute. The winner is most likely to win. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**15. Devean Gidget (District 4)**

**14. Drew Taylor (District 3)**

**13. Simba Herts (District 6)**

**12. Spud Deteste (District 11) **

**11. Ruslan Demitrof (District 1)**

**10. Barley Ceres (District 9)**

**9. Seraphina Mason (District 3)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 5**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Both from District 12**


	39. Chapter 39: Day 12

**Conall's POV**

I wake up to the sound of footsteps.

"Where is everyone." says a girls voice.

"I don't know. Maybe hiding." the guys voice answers.

"Whose left?" the girl asks.

"us, both from 5 and 12, girls from 10 and 7." the guy answers.

Then they run off.

"That was close." Krystal says.

I didn't know she was up.

"Yeah." June agrees.

We get up and get ready.

"Which way?" I ask.

"The opposite way. I don't want to run into them. They were the Careers." Krystal answers.

Then we leave. I hope that we don't run into someone.

**Brinley's POV**

Finally. The Cornucopia is just open. I see supplies just laying there. I run and get a bag full of food and some more throwing knives. When I leave I run into someone.

"You again." says the girl from 12.

"Bye." I say. Then I run off. I know that they will not pursue me.

I know that I can't kill those 12 year olds. I would cry all the time. I hope that they get far. Or win if I don't win.

**Exavier's POV**

"I think our theory is correct." I say.

"Which one?" Myah asks.

"She won't kill us. She can't kill 12 year olds like us." I say.

"Hey look. The Cornucopia is unprotected." Myah says.

We decide to go in there. When we get there we grab some food and a couple of knives.

"What are you doing!" I hear.

We turn around to see the tributes from 2. Crap.

"Finders keepers." Myah says.

"No, there we ours first." the guys says. Then they charge after us.

The girl gets me. She raises her ax but she never lowers it. I kick her off and see that the guy just stab Myah.

"Myah!" I scream.

I push him off of her and she trys to run as we escape. I turn around to see that they are not pursuing us. We make it out and I lay Myah down.

I see that she was stabbed in the stomach.

"I'm sorry." I say. I'm am crying now.

"It…It's ok." Myah says. She eyes turn dull and…

**BOOM!**

I sit there in cry. I miss her already. I don't know what to do. I know what to do. It's time for revenge. I take a few knives and run off away from the Cornucopia. I can't fight those Careers. Not just yet.

**Glowe's POV**

"What happened?" Richard asks.

"I, I couldn't kill him. He reminded me so much of my little brother." I say.

Richards face turns from confused to sympathetic. He must understand.

"Lets just stay here for the night." he offers.

"Ok." I say.

We set up. The sky goes dark. That was fast. Then the anthem plays.

**District 12: Myah Hollwood**

The sky goes dark. I feel sorry for her family. I close my eyes and roll over. I wonder when this nightmare is going to end.

**I hoped that you guys liked this one. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**15. Devean Gidget (District 4)**

**14. Drew Taylor (District 3)**

**13. Simba Herts (District 6)**

**12. Spud Deteste (District 11) **

**11. Ruslan Demitrof (District 1)**

**10. Barley Ceres (District 9)**

**9. Seraphina Mason (District 3)**

**8. Myah Hollwood (District 12)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 5**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Exavier Timn from District 12**


	40. Chapter 40: Day 13

**Exavier's POV**

I wake up. Time to get some payback. I get to the Cornucopia to find that the Careers are still sleeping. I slowly and quietly walk up. Before I know it I am next to the guy that killed Myah.

"Richard?" the girl from 2 opens her eyes.

"What do you want?" she screams.

I slam my knife into the guys head.

**BOOM!**

I run off. I turn around to see that the girl is very upset and screaming to live even though she is dead. Then I continue heading into the forest. So far, I am doing good.

**Glowe's POV**

I leave Richard's body. I see the hovercraft pick him up. I can't believe that this happened. I go back and pick up supplies. I take my ax and leave. I will find that little kid that killed him. No matter if he reminds me of my little brother. He is going down.

**Krystal's POV**

We heard a cannon a couple minutes ago.

"Do you think it was that other kid from 12?" I ask.

"Or the girl from 10." Conall says.

"Please, its one of the Careers." June says.

We all laugh.

"I hate to break this but it is the final seven." June says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you think its time to split up?" she asks.

"I guess so." Conall says.

We all shakes hands.

"Good luck." I say.

"And _May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor._" June mimics a Capital accents as she says this.

We go our separate ways. I hope that I can win this.

**Brinley's POV**

I've been walking for a while. I sit down to take a break. Then out of nowhere comes the girl from 7.

She tackles me and pins me. I fight with her. We throw each other all over the place. Finally she pins me.

"Got you." she says.

She raises her ax. She slams it on my stomach and runs off.

I lay there in pain. Then I realize, I got that medicine. I get the case. Set up the thing. Its hard because everything is spinning. Then I injected in my arm. It hurts more. Then before I know it I see the ax wound turn from a bloody mess to my normal stomach. I feel great. It really works!

I set up another one just incase if something like that happens again. Then I run off. This time I'm going to get her.

**Juneberry's POV**

I just got that girl from 10. Why haven't I heard a cannon? Maybe she survived. I go back to find a bloody area. I also find a small container. I pick it up and read it. It says _Magic Medicine._ She must of gotten some new advanced medicine from a sponsor. I am very mad. I leave the area. I gotta find her and steal that item. I hope I find her.

**Conall's POV**

It gets dark fast. I climb a tree and hide myself. Then the anthem plays.

**District 2: Richard Stine **

I guess it was a Career. Three down one to go. I get comfortable and fall asleep. I wonder how June and Krystal are doing.

**Please Review. I hoped you guys liked this one. I think that I will make two more chapters before the victor. The problem is I can't pick one! **

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**15. Devean Gidget (District 4)**

**14. Drew Taylor (District 3)**

**13. Simba Herts (District 6)**

**12. Spud Deteste (District 11) **

**11. Ruslan Demitrof (District 1)**

**10. Barley Ceres (District 9)**

**9. Seraphina Mason (District 3)**

**8. Myah Hollwood (District 12)**

**7. Richard Stine (District 2)**

**Survivors:**

**Glowe Mable from District 2**

**Both from District 5**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**

**Exavier Timn from District 12**


	41. Chapter 41: Day 14

**Brinley's POV**

I wake up. I know I have to be careful. I run really close the Cornucopia. Then I climb a tree. I'm staying here till the end. I am good.

**Krystal's POV**

I've been walking for a while. I sit down and hear the very thing I never wanted to hear again.

"AH!" screams the creature.

I run. I know that I can outrun it. I get a little tired and run up a tree. I realize that I am near the Cornucopia. Those evil little gamemakers. They will pay.

**Exavier's POV**

Those..those Shriekers are back. I can't believe it. I run away and try to escape. That's all I do. I climb a tree and escape from the thing.

"AHH!" it screams at me.

I make a fire and throw it. It chases after it. I run and realize that I am at the Cornucopia. I see that I'm the only one there so I climb the thing and wait for everyone to come. I guess today might be the finale. I gotta win for Myah.

**Conall's POV**

I've been running. Then I run right into June.

"I'm sorry." I say as I help her up.

"To the Cornucopia?" she asks.

I agree. We run off right in that direction. I hope we make it.

**Glowe's POV**

I throw another ax. I kill the thing I get my ax and kill another. Once I cleared my path I run. I run for a while. Good thing I am a distance runner. I make it to the Cornucopia to find that little 12 year old in control. I will not let that happen.

I realize that the Shriekers stay back from the Cornucopia. I sneak to the Cornucopia. I climb it to find that the little brat is standing there. He hasn't noticed me. I take a step forward.

"When did you get here!" he shouts as he turns around swiftly.

I tackle him. We roll and tumble. Accidentally we fall off the Cornucopia. Then sadly he pins me.

"Leave me alone!" he screams. Then he runs off. I realize that my ax fell. I grab it and throw it. It sticks in his back.

**BOOM!**

I take my ax back and go onto the Cornucopia. Today was a good day. I got him for you Richard. I really did.

**Juneberry's POV**

We make it to the Cornucopia. We each climb a separated tree. Those things don't leave. It gets dark fast and the anthem plays.

**District 12: Exavier Timn**

Then the sky goes dark again and the anthem plays. I wonder if tomorrow is the finale!

**Ok. I will have only two chapters left. One for the finale and one for the victor's return home. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and pick to she who you think should win?**

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**15. Devean Gidget (District 4)**

**14. Drew Taylor (District 3)**

**13. Simba Herts (District 6)**

**12. Spud Deteste (District 11) **

**11. Ruslan Demitrof (District 1)**

**10. Barley Ceres (District 9)**

**9. Seraphina Mason (District 3)**

**8. Myah Hollwood (District 12)**

**7. Richard Stine (District 2)**

**6. Exavier Timn (District 12)**

**Survivors:**

**Glowe Mable from District 2**

**Both from District 5**

**Juneberry Hayes from District 7**

**Brinley Lockhart from District 10**


	42. Chapter 42: The Finale

**Brinley's POV**

I've woken up to a wonderful day.

_BING BING BING_

A Sponsor gift lands right next to me. I pick it up and open it. I see that there is a note.

_Today is the final! Congrats! Ok, time to be serious. In this is a knife with poison at the end. Don't touch it because once you touch it, it will enter you system and kill you instantly. Its quick and painless. I thought that this will come in handy because a lot of people want you to win and you don't like to see people suffer. I hope this helps. Good luck. And win for all of us._

_- From, Your Sponsor._

I look in the box and see that there is a typical throwing knife. Except there is this darkish gray color at the end. That must be the poison. I pick it up carefully. I must of gotten the world's worse weapon. I wonder if I can win.

**Glowe's POV**

"AHH!"

God what did I have to wake up to. Those creatures. I take a look and see that they charge into the forest. Then they stack on each other until they reach the tree tops. Then I see all the tributes scream and jump down with just their weapons. I stand back and let them climb. First comes up the girl from 7.

She helps the District 5 tributes and the girl from 10. Once all of them are up here we raise all our weapons.

"Lets get to know each other?" I say.

"I'm Juneberry, but call me June." says the girl from 7.

"I'm Brinley" says the girl from 10.

"Conall." says the guy.

"Krystal." says the last girl.

"I'm Glowe." I say.

I raise my ax. I see Juneberry has an ax too. Lucky. She got a sponsor. I also see that the rest have knives ready.

"This is fun. Let this be one of the most known endings in Hunger Games history." I say.

"AHH!"

We look around to see that the Shriekers are surrounding the Cornucopia. Waiting for one of us to fall. I guess there is no escape.

I think who to throw this ax at first. I decide on Brinley because she killed Ruslan.

"Time starts… NOW!" I shout.

I throw my ax at Brinley. It hits her in the stomach and she falls.

I turn to Krystal and pick up another ax. I am about to throw it but in the corner of my eye I see Juneberry throw an ax and…..

**Juneberry's POV**

**BOOM!**

I see Brinley pull out the ax. There is blood everywhere. She grabs something from her pocket and injects something in her. Then before five seconds she is up and ready to fight.

"That's how you survived my killing you!" I shout.

She looks at me. I go Glowe's body and take my ax back. I see Conall and Krystal staying out of the fighting. Typical District 5 tribute. I raise it and throw it. She dodges and holds up a knife with a strange gray edge. She throws it. I try to dodge it. It hits me in the right hand. I look at it. It starts to burn all over and…

**Krystal's POV**

**BOOM!**

First Devean and now Juneberry. This is getting annoying. I realize that it's the final three. I pick up my knife and tackle Brinley. I see that Conall is just sitting there watching. I tackle Brinley and pin her. I go through her pockets to find the needle with the medicine. I want to live. I really do. So I take it.

"Give me that back. That is my life support you taking!" Brinley shouts.

"I want it more!" I scream back. I punch her in the face. She lays there. I must of knocked her out.

"What are you going to do?" Conall asks.

"What do you think? I'm going to inject me some so I can live. I will have two lives so when I somewhat get killed here I can still fight." I answer.

I set up two needles all ready to go. I hand Conall one.

"I don't think that this is a good idea. She injected this after getting hit. Not before." Conall says.

"Whatever. I want to win. Are you going to do this or not?" I snap.

"No." he says. He throws his needle off the Cornucopia.

"Your loss." I say.

I hold out my arm. I put the interjection in my arm. After doing that I feel so alive. I can win now. I raise my knife at Brinley. Put before I can throw it I feel weird. Then my body starts to shake. I fall off the Cornucopia. I am still violently shaking before the creatures get me. Last thing I see is those things charging at me…

**Conall's POV**

**BOOM!**

Poor poor Krystal. Good thing I didn't inject that thing in me. I grab the last needle and throw it off the Cornucopia. Lets have a fair fight.

Brinley wakes up. She looks confused. She also looks like nothing touched her. I guess Krystal must of not done any damage.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Final two. That's what." I say.

"What happened to Krystal? You killed her?" Brinley asks.

"Nope. She injected that weird medicine and it had a negative effect. So she started to shake and she fell of the Cornucopia. Now its just you and me." I say.

"Oh. Ok." she says.

I guess this is how it ends.

**Brinley' POV**

I don't know if I can kill Conall. He's so nice. We stand there in silence.

"AHH!" I hear. They are still here.

"Lets just finish this." Conall says.

He has one knife in his hand. I copy him. It's going to be a final finish I guess. I take off my jacket and he does the same. Then I charge at him.

I tackle him. He pins me a couple of times. I pin him a couple of times.

"I want to win!" I shout.

"And I don't?! I am going to win!" he shouts back.

We fight some more. I punch him and kick him while he does the same to me. Finally, he pins me and I loose my knife.

"I don't want to die." I say.

"I don't either. But I have to fight. I am sorry." he says.

I look over. He are at the edge of the Cornucopia. I get an idea. He lifts his knife.

"I really am sorry." he says.

I roll over with all my strength. Its enough so we fall off the Cornucopia. We both fall. I break free. I realize that we are on the ground but the Shriekers don't attack us. They move back to make us space. I stand up and pick up his knife.

Then he gets up and tackles me. He punches me really hard and it hurts really bad. Finally he pins me.

"I am still going to win no matter what you do." he says.

I realize that my right hand is loose. What makes it better is it has the knife. I stab him in his side.

"OW!" he screams in pain as he falls over.

"Look at me now!" I scream.

He looks up in pain. He takes the knife out and stabs me in the stomach. I fall in pain.

"OW!" I scream.

"There. Now there will be no victor. If one of us goes down the other is going with them." he says.

Then I see something shine. It's the last medicine tube. It's even set up. When that happened I don't know.

"Oh no you don't." he says.

I craw over with all my energy to get the tube. Conall grabs my ankle.

"I am not going alone!" he screams. He is also gripping his side. It looks like he doesn't have much time left.

I am about to give up when all of a sudden I feel really strong. I kick his arm off and speed craw to the medicine.

I pick it up and interject it in my neck. At first it doesn't work so I start to panic. Then it does work. I feel really good. So I stand up. I see that the knife fell out of my stomach when it healed so I pick it up.

"Crap." Conall says.

I walk over to him.

"Please do it fast." he says.

"I'm really sorry." I say. I slam the knife in his head.

**BOOM!**

The Shriekers leave. Then I just realize. I just won. I just won the Hunger Games!

"**Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to introduce our Victor to the 97****th**** Hunger Games! Brinley Lockhart!"**

It sounds like Twilight's voice.

The sky goes dark and the anthem plays.

**District 2: Glowe Mable**

**District 5: Krystal Reymand**

**District 5: Conall O'Sullivan **

**District 7: Juneberry Hayes**

**Victor: ****District 10: Brinley Lockhart**

I do the District 10 sign of respect to Conall's, Krystal's, Juneberry's, and Glowe's faces as they appeared for the final time. When I named appeared as Victor I can't believe it. Before I know it a ladder appears in front of me and a hovercraft is waiting for me. I wonder what's next.

**I hoped you guys liked the Finale! To be honest I had a very hard time picking the Victor. I reviewed all my views and I even got a few PM's about who the victor should. In total vote Brinley had the most by only one vote. I also picked her because if feel it was best for her to be the victor. She was literally the perfect victor. Please Review! I will have one more chapter and that will be her victor's interview and tour along with her family's reaction and I might add a little surprise.**

**Placing for the final time!**

**Placing:**

**24. Jen Jetts (District 11)**

**23. Anax Giant (District 7)**

**22. Scylla Aqua (District 6)**

**21. Dustin Barnette (District 10)**

**20. Angela Hollow (District 9)**

**19. Benjamin Flanagan (District 8)**

**18. Ellea Robyn (District 8)**

**17. Arria Rose (District 1)**

**16. Maleah Soll (District 4)**

**15. Devean Gidget (District 4)**

**14. Drew Taylor (District 3)**

**13. Simba Herts (District 6)**

**12. Spud Deteste (District 11) **

**11. Ruslan Demitrof (District 1)**

**10. Barley Ceres (District 9)**

**9. Seraphina Mason (District 3)**

**8. Myah Hollwood (District 12)**

**7. Richard Stine (District 2)**

**6. Exavier Timn (District 12)**

**5. Glowe Mable (District 2)**

**4. Juneberry Hayes (District 7)**

**3. Krystal Reymand (District 5)**

**2. Conall O'Sullivan (District 5)**

**1. Brinley Lockhart (District 10)**

**Congratulations to Brinley! **


	43. Chapter 43: Home?

**Brinley's POV**

My stylist trys to finish me up for reapings.

"I'm almost done." she says.

I let out a sigh. I want this to be done.

"I'm done!" she says.

I look in a mirror to find a clean girl that has her hair straightened and is wearing a nice green dress. I turn to my stylist.

"Time to go. We don't want you to miss on the victors interview." she says.

I agree and we leave. Like last time I had to wait till my name is called out.

"You all know her for her second chances. But we know her as the smart Brinley Lockhart!" I hear Twilight's voice.

I walk out. I hear a lot of cheers as the crowd goes wild for me.

I sit down next to Twilight.

"So how do you think about your victory?" Twilight asks.

"I was surprised at first. It took until I saw my face in the sky that said I was the victor." I answer.

"Do you have any regrets from the arena?"

"I feel like I kinda cheated."

"How?"

"I had to use that medicine that made me cheat death three times. Other wise I think that the victor would be either Conall or Juneberry or Krystal."

"Ok. How about we look over your progress over the games."

"Ok. Lets see."

Then a hologram is behind us we turn our seats so we can watch. Then the screen turns on.

I see my escaping from the Cornucopia. Then me all by myself. Next it shows me in the alliance with Spud, Drew, and Barley. After that they show my reaction to Drew's death. I start to cry as I watch this. Then Spud's death. I feel like all of this is my fault. The video jumps to Barley's death and me killing Ruslan. Then me on my own. It skips to me getting that medicine as a sponsor gift. It then shows me getting almost killed my Juneberry. I hear a lot of sighs as this happens.

I really start to cry. It skips and shows me getting that weird knife and the mutts attacking us in the trees. Then all of us on the Cornucopia. It shows me getting hit with Glowe's ax and me ripping it out so I can heal myself. Then it shows Juneberry's death. After that it shows Krystal knocking me out and using the medicine. I see how she died. I wish that never happened. Then me and Conall's final battle. After it shows us falling off the Cornucopia and me killing him. It ends off as the sky shows the final deaths and my face as the victor.

Twilight turns to me.

"You must be so proud of yourself for winning. That's why your crying." she says.

You've got to be kidding me. That's not the reason. After crying a little bit Twilight says, "I guess that's what I have for you today. I hope I see you guys later. See you next year!" Then my interview is over. Thank god.

The Victor's Tour sucked. It was hard because people from Districts 1 and 2 looked like they wanted to kill me. Especially what looked like Glowe's little brother. District 3 was a little nicer but they were still mad. So was District 4. District 5 was hard. It was so hard. District 6 was easy. District 7 was hard. With Juneberry's death it kinda sucked. Districts 8 and 9 were very easy. I skipped District 10 because I'm from there. District 11 was hard because of Spud. District 12 was kinda hard because I had to explain why I didn't kill their tributes. I got a few cheers because I never harmed their 12 year old tributes. Finally District 10. I had to give a speech about Dustin. I really didn't say anything.

By the time I got into Victor's Village I was tired. I kinda bought some land and turned my Victor's home into a farm land. I still work for my family farm. The 97th Hunger Games was very hard and I may still have nightmares. But I survived it and I can tell my story to this very day.

**That's it for The 97****th**** Hunger Games. I hoped you guys liked it. Please Review. I may do another one called The 200****th**** Hunger Games. It most likely will be another SYOT. **


End file.
